


I Need Your Help

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: A favor, Blossoming Romance, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Bruce Wayne has once again neglected his billionaire philanthropist duties, and finds himself in need of a date to a charity ball. Luckily for him, Vixen has her calendar free
Relationships: Batman/Vixen, Mari Jiwe McCabe/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Margaret Pye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**_Justice League Watchtower_ **

“I...need your help”

The words are in and of themselves not too strange. After all, she was a superhero, and was thus used to being asked for help. But what WAS strange about it for Mari, was WHO the call for help was coming from. Vixen sits up a bit straighter as she appraises the man before her, having been lounging in the chair before being delivered such a shock. “Ohh umm...sure. What do you need?” she asks, trying to reign in her excitement about not only talking to Batman, but being asked for help from him.

‘We’re really getting into the big league girl!’ she mentally cheers herself on.

Batman however remains unmoved, and sighs deeply, though he tries to hide it. “I need you...to be my date this saturday evening” he says, completely sending her for a loop. “What?” she asks, her synapses rapidly firing as she tries to make sense of what he was asking her. “I need you to be my…”

“No, no, I heard you” she interrupts, though she lessens the rudeness with a smile. “It’s just...why? Don’t you have an army of girls to call back in Gotham?” she asks, being privy to the secret identity of the caped crusader. It had slipped from Clark, and she had been sworn to secrecy ever since then. ‘Bruce Wayne is asking me out. This is beyond strange’.

“I put it off too long” the man says, sitting down across from her, his cape splaying out over the back of the rec room chair. “It’s a charity ball hosted by Wayne Enterprises. It’s a fundraiser with an added tradition of betting on who will be voted the best couple of the evening” he says, clearly being uncomfortable. He was the Batman though, so uncomfortable or not he continues on. “I was busy with a case and forgot. Then I remembered that you would be in town for a photoshoot for the previous day” he explains.

“Ohh” she says, deflating a bit at how blase and sterile he seemed about it. She couldn’t explain it, but she was a little let down that he was only asking because he had run out of options, though it seemed typical that he’d bury himself in his work and forget such a thing. “Well, can I ask what this charity is for?” 

She was hoping it would be something stupid, like providing sunhats to eskimos or some such, though she knew if it was animals or children that she….   
  


“The Orphans of Gotham City” he says, torpedoing her hopes of begging off. ‘Damn’ she thinks, unable to hide her disappointment. “Well, of course then. Just tell me what time you want me to be there and well, whatever else it is that you’d want me to know” she explains, already putting this in the category of ‘just another League adventure’. 

The Batman nods but otherwise remains seated, not moving from his position at the table. He is looking at her, his face covered by not only a physical mask but also an undoubtedly metaphorical one as well. It looked like he wanted to say something.

“Is there...anything else?” she asks.

“I don’t want you to be insulted” he says quickly but evenly. “I know it probably is. I basically admitted that you’re the last woman I thought about” he says, going only so far in admitting his mistake or lack of tact. “But you’re probably the most sensible choice. You’re beautiful, well known in these circles and will happen to be in Gotham at the same time as this charity is. Thank you Vixen” he says, standing up and turning, moving off with the same suddenness as he had appeared. He leaves the black woman in complete mental turmoil though, as she doesn’t know what to make of any of this. 

“Wait you...didn’t. Tell me. The time” she trails off with a sigh, not seeing even his back anymore as he had done his typical disappearing act. “He’ll get in touch with me” she says to herself, leaning her head on her hand while supporting it with her elbow on the table. 

‘Well, this should at least be interesting’ she thinks to herself, not being able to help the little sliver of excitement that creeps into her gut. ‘Easy girl, League business. That’s all it is’ she reminds herself.

**_Three Days Later, Outside the Gotham Grand Hotel_ **

Alfred looks into the rearview mirror, focusing on the man in the back seat. He seemed..agitated. Nervous even. He was constantly finicking with his tie, straightening and “fixing” some perceived flaw every few minutes. 

“Is something wrong master Bruce?” he asks with a smirk, knowing already that there was something interesting at play here. “Huh? Ohh no Alfred. No. Everything is fine” Bruce says, not convincing the butler in the slightest. “Hmm, and you expect me to believe that?” he asks in retort, drawing a glare from the man who finally seems to settle down. 

Bruce acquiesces quickly enough, being able to be up front and honest about what was going on in his mind with the man who had practically raised him. “I shouldn’t mix them together” he says finally, but vaguely. “Pardon?” 

“My lives Alfred” he says, looking towards the man. “McCabe isn’t even supposed to know who I really am. It was only because of Clark that she does” he elaborates, still holding a grudge against Clark for such a faux paus. “I have to keep Bruce Wayne as far away from the League as possible, and going out with Mari to this charity event brings him closer in” he explains. “She has no secret identity. She’s open about who she is. That poses a threat, not only to Bruce Wayne, but to the Batman” he says in finality.

“Ahh” Alfred says, flexing his white gloved hands over the steering wheel. “Permission to speak freely Master Bruce?” he asks, knowing that he didn’t even need to ask at this point. Bruce just nods, giving the older man his cue to continue. “I don’t particularly like how you refer to yourself as two separate people. Batman and Bruce Wayne are contained within the same person. Yet, even with this duality, you seem to act as is BRUCE is the mask you put on. I don’t like that, but that’s besides the point” Alfred says.

“Looking at this rationally, Mari McCabe, a.k.a the Vixen, is exactly the type of woman society deems a man like you would be with. She’s exotic, interesting and a model. She’s not so different societally speaking from Mrs. Vreeland or any of the others. She is, however different in that she seems to of a much higher moral caliber. I think, and this is just my opinion, that her vain attitude expressed in public is as much an act as your playboy persona” he says.

Bruce is listening, though he looks out the window, watching trails of raindrops across the glass. “I think the Batman is safe if you go out to a charity event with Mrs. McCabe. I also think that you should stop seeing everything through the lens of the caped crusader, and maybe, and I know this is a hard pill for you to swallow, enjoy yourself” Alfred finishes, looking at the clock. “Ahh, and the time has arrived for you to go up to her room and escort your date for the night Master Bruce” he says, urging the man out of the car before he can rebut his points. 

With a sound of displeasure he opens the door and steps out, taking the umbrella with him. It wasn’t for himself, the lobby door was only ten steps away, but for Vixen, whom he still wanted to be a gentleman towards. 

“I hope this goes well” he says to himself

**_Thirteen Stories Up, Room 453_ **

“I hope this goes well” Mari says to herself, looking in the mirror once more to ensure that her makeup was done well enough. She hadn’t used much, never really needing it. Her beauty was almost natural and flawless, something that had gotten her into the modeling game in the first place.

Ever since the totem, becoming Vixen and joining the Justice League, it had taken a back seat. She practically only did it out of habit at this point, not knowing what else to do when she was acting as Mari McCabe. “At least I’m lucky” she says aloud, satisfied that the slight bit of rouge and lipstick she’d applied were good enough. She moves back towards the bed, sitting down on it and smoothing out the lower half of her dress. She had spent days agonizing over what to wear.

“Not slutty, but not prudish. God why is this so difficult? You do this for a living” she chastised herself, finally settling on a nice red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit side. ‘Just enough to not give the whole present away’ she thinks with a smile, before once more frowning. ‘Come on, this isn’t like a date or anything. This is just you doing Bruce Wayne a favor. That’s it’ she says, trying to convince herself of her own thoughts. 

She couldn’t tell you exactly why she was nervous but if she was honest, she would tell you that it might have to do with the slight crush she nursed on the dark knight. It was only slight, practically what every woman on the tower had for him. He was handsome, physically fit and mysterious. Three qualities that women found imminently interesting. 

Her thoughts on the subject are interrupted as there is a knock on the door. Mari jumps up from the bed, smoothing her dress once more and readjusting the sides of it. “One second!” she calls out, knowing that it would be Bruce. She throws a shawl over her shoulders, adding to the overall look of the dress and hopefully, in her opinion, evening out how seductive it was. She looks all over the room for her bag, seeing it on the dresser. She taps into her powers, using the speed of a cheetah to rush and grab it before heading to the door, all in the blink of an eye practically.

She opens the door and smiles wide, wanting to appear as cheerful as possible. ‘For the orphans!’ she reminds herself. She is shocked and stopped dead center when she fully sees the man standing before her.    
  
She knew who Bruce Wayne was. Knew what he looked like from magazines and such. She had seen him in battle, under the cowl of course. But this? This was something. “Hello Mari” he says with a gentle smile, more the tugging of the corner of his lips than anything else. She found it maddening and alluring all at once. “H..hello Bruce” she says, her eyes fixed on his own. They were like the caribbean sea, a light blue that you felt you could see all the way to the bottom of, taking in all their secrets. She knew that that wasn’t true, and only added to his physical allure. With a cough he brings out a rose he brought, though she wasn’t sure if it was for show or tradition. 

“I uh, brought you this” he says, handing over the red flower to the woman. She takes it in her hand and brings it to her nose, smiling as she inhales its scent. “Thank you” she says simply, looking up at him and batting her eyes a bit. Bruce just blushes slightly, staring into her eyes as much as she was staring into his. A bellhop passes, the cart rolling noisily through the halls with a squeaky wheel.    
  
The moment is destroyed and Vixen smiles up at the man. “Let me just put this in some water and then we can go. Would you like to come in?” she offers, though Bruce just shakes his head. “We should get going. Gotham traffic can be….overwhelming” he says. Mari just nods, once more using her speed to grab a glass, fill it with water, and then place the rose in it.

In no time at all, she’s back at the door, exiting her room and locking it behind her. She turns and smiles when she sees Bruce’s offered arm. With a flourish she takes it, wrapping her own around his as they move towards the elevator. “What a gentleman” she teases, wanting to lighten the mood a little more   
  
It works as Bruce smiles, finally reaching the elevator doors and pressing the button. It opens and the couple steps in. “Well, I was taught by the best” he says with a smirk. “Ohh? Did you go to school?” she asks, not knowing too much about the eccentric billionaire. Well, not much outside of the costume he wore at night.

“Yes. The Alfred Pennyworth Finishing School” he says with a wry sarcastic smile. ‘Ohhhh I love that smile’ she thinks while her mouth asks, “Ohh? Who’s that?”

“My butler” he teases, pressing the button for the lobby. Mari can’t help but laugh, finding it all together too funny. She hides it behind her hand but it grows a little louder and then the unthinkable happens. 

She snorts.

Instantly she goes stock still, horrified that the curse of her childhood had returned. Ever since she was a kid, whenever she really meant her laughter, not the fake kind you did to be polite, she snorted, and now? It had manifested at the worst possible time. She looks up at Bruce, an apology already on her lips only to see him smiling himself. Soon he begins to chuckle and it was just all rather funny. Mari laughs again, though thankfully she is able to stop herself from snorting once more. “That was cute” he says, finally calming down enough to keep from more laughter, though the smile remains on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve always done that” she explains, blushing a bit. “Don’t apologize. It’s fine” he says, casting an eye over her from the side. A moment of silence passes until she notices and turns, hoping that nothing was wrong. “Is everything alright?” she asks.

“Ohh, yes” Bruce says, sheepish at being caught. “I just well, you’re beautiful” he says, not really knowing how to correctly compliment her. For Mari it was rather cute and nice. She was used to being called exotic, gorgeous, sexy or whatever else they could find to try and flatter her. It was nice to just be called beautiful though.

“Thank you Bruce. I have to say I think you’re really handsome” she says. “Especially in a tux” she adds, reaching up to play with his tie. He quirks an eyebrow down at her but allows her to continue playing with it. She notices and backs down, blushing even more. “Sorry, just...dangling fabrics” she explains, alluding to the effects her totem had on her, even when they weren’t in use.

“I won’t have to put out a scratching post and a saucer of milk will I?” he asks.

She is shocked. Batman, the Batman, was teasing her. ‘If only I could’ve videotaped that’ she thinks while faux glaring at the man. “Har har. Very funny” she says, the ding of the elevator sounding to let them know that they’d arrived at the ground floor. The door opens on the busy lobby, and Mari knows that there were undoubtedly some press there. ‘There always are’ she thinks, preparing herself to step out.

“Ready?” Bruce asks, his face set in grim determination. “Yup” she says, knowing that they dealt with the same problems in many respects. “Then let’s go”, and with that they step out into the lobby, the uproar beginning almost immediately as flashes go off left and right.

**_Outside the Gotham Grand_ **

Alfred had been listening to an audio book, plugging in the headphones to get a few more pages of a new crime thriller done before Bruce got back with his date. He was humming lightly to himself, providing the background music for his own reading until he is rudely interrupted by the jerking open of the rear passenger seat door.    
  
He looks up into the rearview mirror to see Mari McCabe scoot in, quickly followed by Bruce. He removes his earphones and hears the cacophony of voices, all asking questions at the same time until they are muffled by Bruce slamming the door shut. “Alfred, please go” he says calmly, the reporters swarming about the limo like locusts. Mari looks positively mortified. 

“Yes sir” he says, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb, leaving the reporters to chase alongside it until they pick up speed, moving away from the hotel. “It’s...never been like that” Mari says, completely shocked at just how many reporters there were and how insistent they were.

“I’m very sorry about that Mari” Bruce says, taking her hand. “It kind of comes with the territory of being Bruce Wayne. Everything I do explodes outward. You’re also quite famous, so I think from there it just snowballed” he says, chuckling to himself. Mari smiles, looking down at their interlocked hands and deciding that she already forgave him. “That’s fine Bruce. It was just….unexpected is all” she says. 

Bruce finally notices their interlocked hands and makes to pull away. Mari, thinking quickly, uses her powers to summon the grip of a python, though she reigns it in not to hurt the man. “I’m your date remember?” she teases. “You can hold my hand”.

‘I’m going to have a hell of a time teasing you tonight handsome’ she thinks, not sure where her boldness was coming from. Bruce just smirks and nods, wrapping his own digits around her long ones, entwining their hands. “Alright then” he says, the two settling into comfortable conversation that surprisingly, at least for the butler who watches the two from time to time, didn’t stray into “business”.

‘Hmm, he seems to genuinely like her’ he thinks, hoping against hope that maybe, this one time, it wouldn’t all be subservient to his crusade.

**_Outside the Iceberg Lounge_ **

“And then I caught him, his little face covered in chocolate and his clothes smeared with it. Ohh what a sight he was Mrs. McCabe!” Alfred laughs, recounting a childhood memory of Bruce. Mari laughs uproariously, loving every second of the story. Bruce just broods in the corner, though his hand remains wrapped about Mari’s. 

Somewhere along the way Alfred and Mari had fallen into easy conversation, with Bruce becoming the natural topic. Deciding to force Bruce out of his comfort level. “Ohh no hahah!” Mari laughs. “What did you do?”

“Well I had to clean him up as quick as possible. His mother and father would soon be home and not only would he receive a stern talking to, his father’s method, but I’d receive all the blame as Bruce was always blameless in his mother’s eyes” Alfred says fondly, remembering his two best friends and employers. “So I quickly washed him up and cleaned everything. We have always been partners in crime if I do say so myself” he says, finishing the story that had begun during a stop in traffic along the freeway. 

“We’re here Alfred” says a slightly embarrassed and annoyed Bruce, though Mari leans in to peck his cheek. “Aww don’t be a stick in the mud Bruce. That was a cute story. On the way home we’ll even it out. I’ll tell something embarrassing about my childhood” she promises, lingering close to the man. 

Alfred smirks at Bruce’s predicament, Mari absolutely warming when she got used to people. She had no concept of personal space, though it was clear Bruce didn’t mind as the woman pressed against his side. “Alright, it’s a deal” he says, laughing finally at the memory. “But we are here” he says, pointing towards the well lit and high class lounge, property of the former villain, Oswald Cobblepot. He was reformed. Mostly. 

Bruce was keeping an eye on him.

He opens the door and steps out, holding it open while offering his hand to Mari, who eagerly takes it as she begins to move out of the vehicle. She stops at the last minute and smiles at Alfred. “Thank you for the ride Alfred. And thank you for the story. Tell Bruce to give you a raise or I will” she teases, causing the old englishman to smile. “You’re most welcome Mrs. McCabe” he says in gratitude. She rolls her eyes and laughs. “Just call me Mari, Al, and I mean it about that raise” she repeats, stepping out and closing the door, taking Bruce’s arm once more. 

Alfred was pleased. More than pleased. ‘She’s a very good woman Bruce’ he mentally says to himself as if he was speaking to the man whom he considered a son. ‘I’d suggest you give this a chance’ he hopes, marvelling at how Mari McCabe, supermodel and multi millionaire, had treated him with more respect and friendliness than any of the other women Bruce had brought home, with the exception of Selina Kyle whom he spent more time watching the silverware around than getting to know her. 

He pulls the car away from the curb, intent on parking it in the lot and staying with it until he received Bruce’s call, planning on losing himself once more in his crime novel until then. 

On the curb of the lounge, Bruce begins to lead Mari in, rubbing elbows and occasionally waving to other socialites and executives he knew, all clamoring around with their dates. Mari doesn’t even notice, being able to only focus on Bruce. “He’s nice” she says, clamoring for more conversation with the man. “He is. He’s like a father to me” he says in response, glad that she and Alfred got along so well. Many of his “dates” had been awkward due to woman’s said avoidance of “the help”. It was refreshing.

Mari just chuckles, the couple being third in line to pass the guest list check and get out of the rain, though they were covered by an overhanging pavilion. “What?” Bruce asks. Mari waves him off with her free hand, the other being wrapped about his arm tightly. “Just imagining you with chocolate all over your cute little baby face” she teases, reaching up to gently poke his cheek. 

Bruce sighs, planning on doing something to get even with Alfred for telling that story. “If you leak that to any gossip magazine, I’ll deny it” he teases right on back. “Ohh? And what can I get to prevent that? I have to wet my beak somehow Bruce” she says, the duo moving up in line. “Ahh, more animal puns” he says. “How about a bird feeder?” he says in response to her original question. “Pfft, I don’t eat seeds sweetie” she says, looking up at the large bouncer who was checking names off of the list. 

“Got an invite?” he asks, a disinterested look on his face.    
  
“Here you are” Bruce says, reaching into his jacket and retrieving the paper invite he had received. The huge man takes it and looks it over, knowing who Bruce Wayne was. He looks over at Mari who gives a polite little smile that instantly disarms the man. “And this pretty little lady is your date I’m assuming?” the man asks. 

“Yes” Bruce says simply, not liking how the man looks at Mari, even if it wasn’t lewd or crass. The man hands the invite back and opens the barrier, letting them pass. “You’re a very lucky man Mr. Wayne. You two enjoy your night. Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge” he says.

“Thank you” Mari calls out, giving a little wave as they walk through the Ice facaded hallway, paintings of penguins and polar bears adorning the walls. “Ohhhh this is a nice place!” Mari says in appreciation, the hallway opening up into a large atrium with seating and a center stage upon which a band was already playing. A large banner dominated the center ceiling, which read “Children need you!”

“A little tacky” she says in response to the banner, feeling her memories burning up of her childhood in Zambesi. “But true nonetheless” she says. Bruce just nods, looking around for the maitre de who preempts them by rushing over. “Bonjour Monsieur Wayne” the French woman says, wearing a unitard and leggings meant to be a simulacron of a tuxedo. No doubt a play on the penguin motif so often used about the lounge.

Mari couldn’t really explain why, but seeing the busty blonde woman caused her to move even closer to Bruce. He squeezes her hand assuringly, not knowing why he was doing it but doing it just on instinct most likely. “Please, follow me and I vill show you to ze tables!” the woman says excitedly, motioning for them to follow her. They do, but are quickly waylaid by a short man in a top hat, a monocle and tuxedo.

“Ahh Bruce! What a pleasure!” Oswald Cobblepot says, reaching out to shake the much taller man’s hand. “Oswald, it’s good to see you as well” he says diplomatically, taking the man’s hand firmly. “How’s business?” he asks. “Ohh it’s well Bruce. Very well. But let’s not be rude. Introduce me to the stunning woman beside you” the man squawks. The fact that such a prolific criminal, even a reformed one, was in front of her sent her hero instincts to the forefront of her mind, but she fights them back and reaches out her hand, trying to hide the revulsion she feels as the man leans in and presses his lips against the back of her hand. “Mari McCabe. It’s very nice to meet you” she says with a fake smile, an art she had mastered.

“Oswald Cobblepot. It’s my pleasure to meet you” he says, turning back to Bruce. “You two will be top contenders tonight Bruce! Especially having a superheroine on your arm. It’s almost unfair” he teases. “Even Mrs. Vreeland isn’t as stunning, though you’d be much more apt to make the best comparison Bruce” he says, laughing obnoxiously at his own private joke. “Oswald, stop making your guests uncomfortable” comes a voice from behind them as a rather shapely woman walks up to the trio. “Is this pipsqueak bothering you or your date Bruce?” she asks, casting an eye down at the man who smiles and looks away, chewing on the end of his cigarette holder. “Not at all Margaret” Bruce says, meaning the exact opposite. The woman picks up on his words instantly and nods, looking down at the Penguin. She extends her hand and takes his, having to reach down a bit due to their difference in height.

“Come on Ozzie. We should make sure that the band is ready to play tonight. We paid good money and I’d hate to see your evening spoiled if they aren’t up to par” she says, the man quickly acquiescing as he follows her off. “Yes dear” he says to her while waving to Bruce. “I’ll speak to you later Bruce” he calls out. “Enjoy your night”.

The two are left in silence as they continue to follow the maitre de, who had been patiently waiting for her boss to finish with his conversation. “So, that was the Penguin?” Mari asks finally, having been revolted by the little crime lord. “Yes. And that was his wife, Margaret Cobblepot, nee Pye. Formerly known as the Magpie” he explains. 

“Ohh” she exclaims in surprise, having remembered hearing something about the jewel thief. “You seemed...close” she says, veiling the question she really had. Bruce catches onto it instantly though, being the world’s greatest detective. “I like to keep an eye on him, and the best way for me to keep him legitimate is to ensure that he makes enough money through legal means, sooo, I’m his business partner” Bruce admits, the couple getting to the table set aside for them. It was neatly decorated, with a little candle and flowers set about.

“Here we are. Can I get you started on ze drinks?” the Maitre de asks, undoubtedly securing herself a large tip by personally handling his needs for the night. “I’ll just have water” he says, drawing a huff from Mari. “Ohh no you will not. Live a little Bruce” she says, turning to the woman and flashing a dazzling smile. “What is your most expensive wine?” she asks the woman who smiles. “That would be our Chateau Lafite, 1787” she says. “We’ll have two glasses, on me please” she says, holding up a hand to cut of Bruce’s objection. “Very well Mademoiselle. I shall be right back” she says, rushing off to get their order. 

“That wine regularly goes for eleven thousand dollars a glass” Bruce says. Mari just shrugs. “It was also apparently a favorite of Thomas Jefferson” she teases. “I want tonight to be special, and I want you to relax. You’re covering our undoubtedly expensive meal. Let me cover the wine” she teases. Bruce just smiles, acquiescing and deciding to take her advice. “With the donation and the meal, which Cobblepot is undoubtedly raising the price to astronomical proportions, you’re probably still not spending anywhere near as much as me” he says.

“It all goes to the orphans, so I’m fine with that” she tease. “Just as long as it actually gets to them. If not, I’ll be coming back to see that little gremlin” she says, causing Bruce to laugh with abandon. “Don’t worry. I have an eye on it” he teases.

“Of course you do” she retorts, leaving the, ‘you’re Batman’ unspoken. She grimaces and looks at her hand. “Uggh, I don’t want to be mean, I know he’s reformed and everything, but he gives me the creeps. I still feel his lips on my hand” she says, holding up said hand as if it was an offensive object. Bruce reaches out and takes her wrist, pulling it gently towards him before he leans down and kisses it as well. The sensation was amplified in pleasure due to the sight that accompanied it. Her heart flutters and her face becomes hot. Bruce just looks up from his position, slowly retracting himself back across the table. 

“Better?” he asks, a self assured look on his face.

“Very much so” she says, leaning forward and reaching her hand back across the table, subconsciously craving more contact. It’s a demand that is instantly met as Bruce places his hand over hers, gently rubbing the skin. The contrast between their skin tones, his pale white to her warm brown, was something she found remarkably appealing. “Here you are!” their waitress says, coming back with the two glass filled with dark crimson liquid. “Enjoy! And please, do not hesitate to call me if you need me! Here are ze menus” she says, placing down two delicately embroidered pieces of paper on the table.

She soon leaves, not wanting to intrude on the couple who seemed to be having a moment. Both keep looking at each other, a strange curiosity for the other present in both of their eyes. Bruce is the first to pick up his glass, extending it into the air and waiting for Mari to join him. “To a good night and new friends” he says, the sentiment echoed very quickly by the black woman. “To new friends” she echoes, clinking their glasses together before she brings it to her lips and drinks softly, her eyes watching the man across from her over the brim of the glass while he does the same to her.

‘Bruce is already a friend isn’t he? That’s fine. This is good. You’re still in control Mari’ she thinks to herself, fighting the strange feelings that bubble up in her stomach. 

**_Two Hours Later_ **

“So that’s why you got into modelling?” he asks, picking once more at the dessert they’d set out before him half an hour prior, a chocolate mousse of some sort. It wasn’t to his taste, but apparently it was to Mari’s as she had already devoured hers. “Yeah, not too proud of it but, little girl from Africa. No real skills. It was better than some of the other stuff I could’ve fallen into” she says with a shudder.

Bruce just nods, agreeing wholeheartedly. “Very true” he says, wanting to move on to another topic. “What was it like? Growing up in Zambesi?” he asks, remembering how she had mentioned her homeland in Africa. Mari smiles, her mind going back over thousands of miles and many years to the land of her childhood. “It was...nice. For many years. My mother and father were loving and devoted parents and the land was just brimming with possibility for a kid. Lots of nooks and crannies to hide in and explore, and so many others to play with! Our village was pretty well off and safe. Isolated from the rest of the world really” she says.

“Sounds beautiful” he says, meaning it entirely. He’d imagined the long stretching plains and forested regions, the gazelles and lions that Mari had an open affection for. “It was. Well, is, but...it lost some of it’s charm when my mother died” she says, the smile dropping from her face. “How...no, it’s alright. We don’t have to talk about it” he says, drawing a smile as he reaches across the table and takes her hand again. It was a recurrent theme throughout the night, both wanting to touch the other in some way. “No, it’s okay” she says. “I...I want to. I feel like..well, I know you’d understand” she says before continuing. “My mother was a very brave woman. Some would call her reckless but I just thought she was brave. Kind of like my grandmother. She apparently fought in the second world war as a metahuman attached to free French forces. They colonized Zambesi but mostly left everyone alone before they just up and left”.

“Bravery seems to run in the family then” Bruce says sympathetically. Mari is appreciative of it and squeezes his hand. “One day, poachers came. They were looking for ivory. Elephant tusks. Well, my mother didn’t like that. None of the village did. But these men had guns and trucks and we basically only had bows and arrows and my dad’s old army rifle” she says. “But that didn’t stop my mom. One day, she went out to their camp and sabotaged their trucks. She got caught though and...well, they shot her. Like an animal” she says simply, a tear quietly rolling down her cheek. She wipes it away and collects herself before continuing. “The next day the Zambesian army showed up, my connard uncle Maksai with them and drove them off. We buried my mother on a hill overlooking the plains”.

“I’m sorry” he says, not knowing what else to say. It was enough for the woman though, and she smiles. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago and my father, being an episcopal priest, taught me about forgiveness. As much as I struggle with it, I try. Plus, the men who killed my mother were tried and put in prison” she says.

It was more than Bruce could say had happened to his parent’s killer. “What was she like? Aside from being brave?” he asks. Mari laughs but begins to think. “Well, I was very young but she was a beautiful woman. She loved to sing and dance, and she liked to play pranks!” she says excitedly, as if remembering some long forgotten aspect of her mother. “One time, she and my dad were having an argument and she got mad at something he said. She stormed off and the next day, when my dad went to put on his shoes, he found that she’d filled them with giant snails that were at the market!” she chuckles.

“They were large, and were mostly used as good luck charms. You’d buy them and dry them out, keeping the shell around your neck to ward off evil. My dad was so mad! But he had to admit that my mom got him fair and square” she says.

“He sounds like he was pretty easy going” Bruce says. “He was, he was” Mari says, reminiscing again. “He was very loving and protective. Always a kind word, but after mom died...well, he kind of retreated into himself. There was always this sadness he had. I think she brought out his happiness in ways that nobody else could. He served the village though, throwing himself into bettering all our lives by either religion or hard physical work. A Lot of the things he built are still there. The irrigation for the fields, the well and a bridge were all done almost exclusively by him” she says proudly.

“What happened to him?” he asks.

“He was killed. By my uncle. For this” she says, holding out the totem. “My uncle coveted the power, but it wouldn’t work for him. When it was created, it was only meant for those who wanted to help, but Maskai just wanted to rule. So one day he came and tried to take it. When my father resisted, he shot him. Right in front of me”

Mari is quiet for a moment, but eventually she explains the rest. “I ran here to the United States after Maskai seized control of Zambesi. I went through all the channels and eventually got my green card. One of the happiest days of my life but my heart always yearned for Zambesi. One day I went back and found out about how he’d begun to rule the country like a knock off Idi Amin and decided I’d do something. That I’d be brave like my mother. So I went to the capitol, stole the totem and defeated him. I left Zambesi in the hands of the people who had ruled it best for millennium. The elders and the villages. Now? Things are peaceful there” she says, looking off into the distance.

Music reaches Bruce’s ears, reminding him that they were at a charity event and that they were expected to dance beyond the few turns they’d done on the dance floor between servings. He stands up and moves around the table, offering her his hand. “Would you like to dance?” he asks, wanting to comfort the woman without seeming to be oppressive or draw more attention to her sadness. She smiles up at him and takes his hand, taking her shawl off to leave over her bag.

“I’d love to mister Wayne” she says, following him to the dance floor. All eyes were on them, and she places one arm over his shoulder, while the other goes to his side. His both go to her waist, and the two bodies crush against one another, though gently, in a way that preaches unity. 

They begin to move, swaying gently to the music that echoes out over the large atrium. “I’ve enjoyed getting to know you Mari” Bruce says, still wanting to talk with her. Mari smiles and lays her head against his chest, contenting herself with hearing his heartbeat, so strong and constant in her ear. He gently spins her, sending the woman for a shock before he brings her back in. She looks up at him, their mouths only inches apart as their breath crashes against one another, both smelling of wine.

“It felt good to open up to someone. Especially you. Because...you understand” she says, meaning every word. Bruce nods and begins to bring his lips closer to her, closing his eyes as he does. “What if I told you that I want to you know more?” he asks, remaining where he was as Mari inches in as well. “Then I’d tell you to ask me” she says, her animal instincts telling her to trust this man. 

Without another word he leans in and kisses her, a warm passionate kiss that is both gentle and yet commanding. It doesn’t demand her acquiescence, but it’s clear that he wants it. He pulls back quickly though, thinking he’d made a mistake. “Mari I’m so…” he is stopped by her lips, pressing themselves back onto his in hunger and need. She wanted him. She just...did. She couldn’t explain it at that moment. She didn’t want to be able to explain it either.

It’s several seconds before she releases his lips, staying close however as she brings a hand up to his cheek. “Can we go somewhere where we can be alone?” she asks, feeling an inkling of shame in the back of her mind at voicing such an open desire. “Yes” Bruce says simply, taking her hand and quietly moving off of the dance floor.

**_Fifteen Minutes Later_ **

“Alright, alright ladies and gentleman!” Oswald Cobblepot calls from the stage. It’s that time of the night. The one you’ve all been waiting for!” he calls out, drawing appreciative claps from the audience who had all assembled on the dance floor. “We have raised a record number this year to help Gotham’s disadvantaged, but none of that would have been possible if not for the charitable donation of Bruce Wayne. That’s why, by popular vote, the winners of this soiree’s most attractive couple are….BRUCE WAYNE AND MARI McCABE!” he shouts out, drawing universal acclaim and applause, even from those who had secretly coveted the award for themselves.

“Come on you two. Get on up here and collect your award! Wherever you are” the short man calls out again, the applause dying down as the crowd realized that nobody was moving towards the stage. “Bruce?” Cobblepot asks into the microphone, confused stares being the only thing that greets him from the audience.    
  
“Pardon me, excuse moi, pardon” comes a voice from the crowd as the blonde Maitre De moves through, a few pieces of paper in her hand. She steps up onto the stage and moves toward her boss, whispering in his ear as she hands him the papers. He takes the first and opens it, realizing that it was a note from Bruce. “Oswald, we weren’t sure if we would win and Mari wasn’t feeling so well, so we decided to leave. Best of luck with the rest of the party! Attached are two checks, one for the dinner and another for the charity. Thank you for an amazing night” he wrote.

“Eh, Brucey must have had a great night” he mumbles to himself, noting the optimistic and rather glowing tone of the letter as he looks at the two checks and scans the numbers. His eyes bulge and his monocle falls out, dangling below freely and swinging. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Margaret asks, coming up to kneel beside her husband before gasping at the ten million dollar check for the charity organization. He moves onto the next note, being written in a feminine hand. “Thank you for an amazing night. I decided to match Bruce’s donation and also I wrote a check for the wine, and the other is for our very nice Maitre De”.

Cobblepot just hands the lowest numbered check to the blonde woman, who almost faints at seeing the eight thousand dollars that had just been written out to her. “Well, this was a good night” he says, pecking his wife on the cheek before moving back to the microphone. “Well our winners couldn’t be here tonight, but for the amount of money they just dropped, I won’t even begin to blame them! I’ll deliver the trophies to them tomorrow. Please, enjoy the rest of your night, fine people of Gotham!”

**_A Few Miles Away, Gotham City_ **

Alfred was driving towards Wayne Manor, his eyes cast to the back where Mari was sitting close to Bruce, practically leaning on him. She was whispering something into his ear, and he even once caught Bruce kissing her lips. They were trying to hide it, but Alfred was all seeing when it came to Bruce.

“Mari, you did say that you were going to share a anecdote from your childhood I believe” Alfred says, wanting to avoid some of the awkwardness that would come from being the third wheel. His words seem to pull her out of her Bruce induced fog, and she straightens up in the backseat, sheepish at being caught and embarrassed by not remembering the man’s presence.

Bruce recovers much faster, and simply smirks at the woman. “That’s right. I remember now. We have to even it out” he jokes. “Alright, alright” she says, placating both of them as Alfred takes the exit off the freeway heading towards Wayne Manor. “When I was eight, I was dared by one of my friends to walk along a branch of a Lala palm. This particular palm, had two forklike branches towards the bottom. Very unusual. Anyway, I started walking the branches, but decided to show off and only walk on one. Well, I slipped, and fell in between the two branches” she says laughing. 

“Luckily they were close enough to the ground that my feet just barely touched, but my head got caught. The other kids ran to get my mom and dad, and I stood there for fifteen or twenty minutes until they got there and helped me get out by shimmying down until the branches were wide enough to escape. From that day on everybody called me big head” she finishes, drawing chuckles from the two men who tried to hold it in.

“Go ahead and laugh. It is pretty funny” she says, allowing both men to laugh at her expense. Alfred keeps chuckling to himself, the car passing the massive wrought iron gate of Wayne Manor and advancing up the long driveway. The house was imposing from afar, situated as it was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. “Ohhh spooky. Like Dracula’s castle” she says, pecking Bruce’s cheek. Bruce wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her tight to him. “Close, but no cigar” he says as Alfred pulls up to the front steps. “Should you require my services for the…” Alfred begins to say, turning the car off and removing the key from the ignition before he hears the car door open and close.    
  
“Well, I guess not then” he says with a wry smile, understanding their eagerness to be alone. He watches as Bruce escorts Mari up the steps, and knows that he wouldn’t see either of them until morning. ‘Good’ he thinks, stepping out of the car himself. ‘They both should relax’

**_Inside the Manor_ **

They hadn’t made it more than three steps into the manor until Bruce presses Vixen against the wall, his lips attaching themselves to hers without any of the restraint he had shown when he first kissed her. Hs tongue presses past her lips, pressing against her canines and onward to explore the rest of her mouth. She presses her tongue against his, the two colliding and squirming about each other in a primordial dance.

His hands move to her lower back, pulling her into him strongly. She can feel his strength though the fabric of her dress, and his thumb gently teases at the exposed nape of her back, the dress being back plunging as far as it was forward facing. She moves her right leg up, twisting it about him and urging him on. His hand quickly moves to her bare thigh, supporting her even more as he squeezes, rubbing along her leg. He was very thankful for the slit in her dress. 

“Bruce…” she says, releasing his lips for a second, wanting to speak before she lost the ability to think rationally. Bruce isn’t content to have his lips off of her, and moves into the crook of her neck, kissing along her shoulder blade while his hand moves down to grope her fleshy cheek. He squeezes fiercely, drawing a gasp from the woman who absolutely loves it. “Bruce...we need to get...to a room” she moans. 

“My room then” he says, his other hand moving away from her thigh as it grips her other cheek. Her instinct lets her know what he’s doing, and she wraps her legs about his waist, allowing him to carry her up the stairs. Bruce was nothing if not a multi tasker however, and he leans down to clench the side of her dress with his teeth, pulling it off of her breast. He quickly moves to capture the brown nub, luxuriating in its presence by teasing her with his tongue. “Ohh Bruce...yes...you like my tits huh?” she asks, already wet at how forceful he was with her. She wraps her arms about his shoulders, pulling him tight to her as they ascend the stairs. ‘I hope Alfred will give us some time to get into the room because I’m not letting him stop’ she thinks, pushing herself into his mouth.

“They’re….amazing” he says, licking along the supple curve of the large round teat.    
  
The onslaught continues, Bruce’s tongue sliding along her flesh and skin, teasing and tantalizing with the promise of pleasure while his assault continues. Before she knows it, they’ve reached the second floor landing, Bruce having an eidetic memory and being to get where they wanted even while focusing on Mari’s body.

He pushes her against the door, careful to balance her with one hand, a task easily accomplishable with his years of strength training, while opening the doorknob. The door opens, its wooden surface giving way as he pushes in, closing the door with his foot before continuing towards the bed. He lets her loose, allowing the woman to fall back onto the soft surface. She giggles, bouncing up on the bed before her laughter is silenced by another kiss, Bruce having moved over her one again. He supports himself on his palms, laying them on either side of the bed before he kisses her, moving down her neck and upper chest slowly, pushing off the other side of her dress. Her breasts, now fully exposed, heave with every breath she takes and her nipples are erect from her excitement. 

He sits up, shrugging off his jacket as he moves to the side, admiring her with a hunger that only further stoked her inner fire. She reaches up, and using the power of her totem rips open his button up, exposing his toned and muscled torso. Her hands instantly go to his abdomen, lightly raking her fingers over them while Bruce shrugs the rest of his ruined shirt off. “Someone’s eager” he teases, moving down lower and lower, kissing the skin of her stomach while groping her tits in his hands. He flicks against her nipples with his thumb, gently pinching and kneading them, drawing lewd moans from the woman who arches her back against the bed.

It isn’t long until Bruce moves down even lower, off of the bed completely, kneeling beside it. She moves up a bit, balancing on her elbows and looking down. “Bruce what are you...ohhh” she says, her question being cut off as Bruce’s hands spread her legs and throw her dangling dress up. She assists him in what he was planning, pulling the fabric up around her midsection and exposing her panty clad womanhood. “Red panties” he jokes, looking up at her with undisguised desire in his eyes. “It suits you” he says, pressing a finger against her and pressing down, teasing her waiting and excited slit through the fabric. She moans loudly, panting practically at how erotic this was all was. 

“Do you want me to?” he asks.

  
“Bruce…” she pleads, using only his name.

“Tell me, and I’ll do it” he teases, leaning in ever so close to her, his breath tickles against her center, and the next second he teases his tongue along her, mimicking his actions with his finger. ‘Yup, these panties will be getting washed’ she thinks with a smile. “Bruce...please...I want you to taste me” she moans, prompting immediate action from the man who moves the fabric to the side and eagerly presses his face against him, spreading her hot and wet petals with his tongue before delving into her hidden crevice. “Ohhh gooood” she shouts, gripping the sheets with fearsome strength. Her hand quickly moves from the bed and attaches to Bruce’s head, running through his short dark strands, urging him on. 

“Ohh Bruce…” she whispers, loving how it felt to say his name. He swirls his tongue about her, mapping out her walls and curling upwards to tease against her innermost spot. It sends a spasm of convulsions up and down her body, and she jerks violently against the bed, whimpering as he withdraws his tongue from her inner folds, only to begin shouting again as he takes her clitoris in his mouth.    
  
She cums. Violently, and she coats his entire chin in her warm essence. She can’t stop it and she possessively loves to look down and see him between her legs, sporting a verifiable sign of him giving her pleasure.

Being in tune with nature gave you perspective on things.

Bruce greedily laps her up, swirling his tongue about her to collect her taste off of her until he can collect no more. Mari’s increasing arousal doesn’t help either and soon it becomes counterproductive. Bruce moves back, standing up to work on removing his belt, an action which Mari watches with rapt attention.

‘Get naked too’ she thinks, knowing that he would enjoy the sight of her fully nude body as much as she loved watching his body come into view. She moves her legs up, tucking them beneath her as she scoots her but slightly into the air, pushing her dress down and off of her, kicking off her high heels in the process. Her panties quickly join the mass of clothes on the ground, and she tops her performance off by spreading her legs and exposing herself to him, the ultimate act of submission. She reaches downwards, pressing her fingers through the slight thatch of pubic hair she had to begin teasing herself, bringing her arousal right back up.

“Bruce...I need you inside me” she says openly, knowing just what buttons to press to get what she wanted. Mari McCabe was an expert at getting men’s attention, or getting them to do what she wanted. However, there was no feigned desire. This wasn’t an act. 

Vixen had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Bruce Wayne.

He looks on, his mouth going dry at the utterly beautiful sight in front of him, though his fingers work as if by automation. He drops his pants, letting Mari see his hardness for the first time. She gasps, but quickly smiles , biting her lip at the throbbing member. “Is that for me?” she asks, increasing the tempo of her fingers. Bruce just smirks and crawls onto the bed, moving and positioning himself in between her legs. He leans down, capturing her lips once more. Mari can taste herself on him, and she decides to reward him for such vigorous efforts on her behalf. 

She reaches down between them and grasps his prick, stroking along it and teasing the lines of veins that throb all along it. Bruce moans into her mouth, disconnection from her lips with heavy breaths. “Mari” he whispers, and the woman decides that she likes hearing her name from his lips more than saying his.

“I need you Bruce” she says, pushing the skin of his cockhead back, teasing against the pink bulbous head before reaching down once more to grasp along his shaft. She eagerly works at positioning him against her, teasing his head up and down her slit first to lubricate him before pulling him him, aided by his desire to be inside of her. Both wince in pleasure as his head is swallowed by her, and Mari slowly retracts her hand, moving it to his back while her other goes to the back of his head.

She was panting, rapidly approaching her second orgasm. “Be gentle” she pleads, knowing he would be. She slowly opens her eyes and finds them met by his blue ones. “It’s...been a while” she admits sheepishly. 

Bruce nods and smiles, kissing her lips again before beginning to press into her, his manhood spreading her walls which then try and instantly mold themselves around him, her body unwilling to let him go. He keeps on, slowly increasing his tempo as they go on, the sounds of their now wet and slick bodies impacting against each other providing the music to their lovemaking.

“Mari” he says against her neck. “Bruce” she replies, equally as breathlessly. There was no more either needed to say, and as they continued on neither wanted to be anywhere but where they were. 

All good things must come to an end though, and with a grunt Bruce moans out the words she’d been waiting to hear. “I’m close Mari”.

“Finish inside” she says, drawing a confused expression from the man who looks down at her. She just closes her eyes, not wanting to talk about it at that moment. “Please, it’s safe just...I need to feel your warmth” she says, drawing a nod from the man who trusted her. That thought warms her just as much. 

‘He trusts me’ she thinks, unable to help herself as she cums once more, clenching tightly about the man. “Ohhh” she moans, falling limp as the power of her second orgasm overcomes her. She is quickly joined by Bruce, who empties himself into her, filling her to the brim. She is impressed with it, and glad that she could feel a verifiable sign within her. Proof that this wasn’t dreaming, that she did just make love to the man who made love right back to her. 

Bruce finally finishes his orgasm, panting against her and remaining close. Vixen can’t help but reach up and kiss him passionately, thankful beyond words for the experience he had just given her. He kisses her back, his passion equal to hers as he uses the last bit of his strength to pull both of them up to a vertical position on the bed. He tosses open the covers and moves the two of them under, panting and sweaty with his exertion.

“Wow. I see why they call you Vixen” he says teasingly, the woman now nestled under his arm, her head laying on his chest while her hand idly brushes over his navel. “Uhhm. Not so bad yourself Bruce” she says. 

“Mari...are you sure it’s...safe that we…”

“Yes Bruce, it is” she says tiredly, frowning as she thinks of ways to avoid telling him. ‘Just let it out. You want to, and you’re too tired to fight it’ she thinks.

“When I said it has been a while...I meant it” she begins tentatively, looking up at Bruce who curiously regards her, but whose eyes urge her on. She knows she’s safe, and continues to tell him. “I don’t get close to men anymore. I don’t try. You see, about four years ago, I was diagnosed with endometrial cancer” she confesses. Bruce remains quiet but nods in understanding, his arm tightening about her side in a comforting gesture.

It was comforting.

“I got a hysterectomy in order to not die. Well, that kind of...well, it means that any guy I get close to, any guy I saw a future with? Well, eventually they want something I can’t give you know? And while it’s fun to date a super model and a superhero, to take her out a few times and have some fun but they really can’t see a future with someone like me so...they leave. C’est la vie. Have a nice life” she says, tears unintentionally springing from her eyes. Bruce takes her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “Hey” he says, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“You’re an amazing woman” he says. “It’s their loss” 

‘And your gain’ she thinks hopefully, not sure where that thought came from but hoping that she would get at least another date with the man beside her. “Thank you Bruce” she says simply, meaning every word. She liked that they could keep things simple.

“Is it...okay if I..?” she asks, letting the sentence trail off. “I’m not letting you out of this bed tonight” he says simply, causing the dark woman to blush and move in even closer. “I’m glad I have you here” she teases. “I have a teddy bear back at my hotel room believe it or not. I have trouble sleeping without it” she adds. She stops to yawn, closing her eyes and nuzzling even tighter against the man. “I guess you’ll have to do, though you’re already doing a better job than Mr. StuffyPants” she teases.

“....Mr. Stuffypants?” Bruce asks.

“One more word about it Bruce and I’ll give you an equally embarrassing name”

“Shutting up”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Justice League Watchtower, Central Monitoring Station_ **

She was focused on the monitor, scanning space for...well, anything, but her mind was far away. Back on Earth. ‘It’s been five days’ she thinks nervously. ‘Why hasn’t he called me?’ she asked herself before chalking up her concerns to her being needy.

‘But still, it wouldn’t hurt to shoot me a text or something’ she fumes, turning towards anger again. She couldn’t help it. It was all just so strange. She couldn’t pin it down. Their maelstrom of a date and the following lovemaking had given way to an embarrassing morning. She had a quiet breakfast with Bruce and Alfred, with Alfred making most of the conversation.

She’d dressed and left, Bruce giving her a kiss on the cheek and a quiet “thank you” before she did. 

‘That couldn’t have been it’ she thinks sadly, wanting there to have been more to the story between the two of them than one date and one amazing night. 

“You alright?”

“Huh?” she asks turning quickly, her eyes settling on the Flash, who was now standing next to her besides the monitor, leaning against it with one hand and eating a hot dog with the other. “Ohh, yeah, why do you ask?” the black woman responds, not having expected the man to appear. The Flash had a habit of doing that though. Just appearing.

“You seem pretty out of it is all” he says with a shrug, finishing up the hotdog and licking the remnants off of his red gloved hands. “How so?” she asks, glaring pointedly, unhappy at being caught. “Staring off into the distance, angrily checking your phone only to put it away disappointed with a big frown on your face a second later” he says, listing off the reasons he suspected her of being in a bad mood. 

“Just how long have you been watching me?” she accuses, not able to refute the facts.

“You did that all in the span of one minute” he says, sitting down at the chair and watching the monitor. He is unable to stand still though, and he begins to tap his foot against the floor. “What are you doing?” Mari asks, curiously watching the man take up a position where she had been sitting. “Ohh, taking my shift. You don’t remember? I’m your replacement?” he says, speaking slowly as if to a child, a wry grin on his face. “But hey if you want to stay here another four hours that’s no skin off…” he begins, trying to get up out of the chair.

Vixen jumps forward and stops him, pushing the man back down into the chair by placing her hands on his shoulders. “No, no, no. That’s okay. Thanks Flash. Have a good shift” she says, happy to be able to get away from the utter boredom that was watchtower duty. The speedster just smiles and nods. “Will do Vix. Will do” he says, turning back towards the monitor and reviewing the logs from her shift to see if there was anything he’d need to keep an eye on.

Mari walks out of the small bay and into the tower’s main hall, not exactly sure what she wanted to do at that point. She could go home, using the League teleporter to beam there, or she could go get something to eat. She could even sleep in her quarters. None of those options seemed to appeal to her though, and she is left in limbo. 

Her mind goes back to Bruce, and how he had looked at her from across the table. How he listened. That was a first for her. A man actually listening to what she had to say. ‘Well, maybe it was just a one of…’ she begins to think, giving into hopelessness before a buzzing in her pocket alerts her to the fact that her phone was ringing. She reaches in and picks it up, having given up on hope that it would be Bruce by this point and expecting to hear the voice of her agent on the other end of the line.

“Hello?” she asks boredly.

“Vixen” he says from the other end of the line, causing her to stand stock still in shock. “Bruc...I mean, Batman. Ohh umm hi, how are you?” she asks excitedly, cringing inwardly at how she must’ve sounded. ‘Reign it in girl. Don’t be too eager’.

“I’m...well” he says, sounding as surprisingly nervous as she did, well, as nervous as Batman could sound. A moment of silence passes with Mari holding the phone to her ear and pacing about the atrium. She draws the attention of a passing Green Arrow who looks at her askance but is placated by a smile and a nod from the woman. The emerald archer shrugs and goes on his way.

“Is there...something you needed?” she asks, finally gaining the courage to break the silence. “Yes..I need your help. With a case” he explains, seated at the batcomputer with a link open to the watchtower generally and Mari specifically. Vixen smiles wide, taking the phone away from her ear and fist pumping excitedly, happy beyond words that she would see him again on a one on one basis. She breathes deeply though, and calms herself, again, not wanting to sound too eager. A girl had to have some of the ball in her park after all.

“Well, I don’t know Batman” she says, feigning disinterest. “I just got off watchtower duty but….well, okay. What’s the case?” she asks. She doesn’t see it but Bruce smiles slightly, a strange sight to be totally honest as he was wearing the cowl. “I’ll fill you in on the details when you get here. I’ll send you the coordinates for the batcave. These are synced only to you. Terrific will beam you down but they only respond to your signature” he says, inputting the coordinates to the computer and sending it to Mari’s phone.

“Ohh that’s...wait, how did you get ‘my signature?” she asks, though the inflection of her voice makes it clear that she is teasing him.

Bruce is quiet for a moment, not exactly wanting to answer that question. “Your dna” he says simply and evasively, though Mari refuses to let him get away with it. “Ohh? And where exactly did you have my dna lying around?” she asks, leaning in to whisper into the phone. “The sheets?” she asks, wanting to know how he did it more than anything.

“.....you left your panties by mistake” he says.

Mari smiles and giggles to herself, wanting to tease the man further. “Ohh it wasn’t a mistake sweetie” she says, enjoying the silence from the other end of the line. “Sooo...I’ll head to the transporter and see you soon?” she asks, receiving an affirmative grunt from the other end of the line. “See you soon Vixen” he says, hanging up afterwards. Mari just turns off her phone and looks around at the empty tower, most people being asleep or on duty somewhere. She jumps in the air excitedly, rushing off as soon as she lands towards the transponder room.

Mr. Terrific looks up and smiles at the woman who seemed to now be in an excellent mood. “Hey Mari. Heading home?” he asks, already inputting the woman’s home address coordinates into his computer. “Actually T, I’m heading here” she says, handing the phone over to the man and showing the white screen with the jumble of numbers that would’ve been confusing to anyone else. 

“Ohh?” he asks, taking the phone and putting the new coordinates in, regarding the woman with a critical eye. “I don’t know where this is, and it seems to be under a few layers of encryption” he says curiously, drawing only a “uhhmm” from the woman who leans against his desk, propping her elbow up to support her head. She loved to tease this man, and keeping information from him was the absolute best way to do it.

“Soooo….where is it?” he asks.

“Can’t tell you” she says with a chuckle, shaking her head quickly. “It’s top secret” she adds, sticking her tongue out. “Come on Mari” he pleads, wanting to know. “I’ll find out eventually you know” he says warningly. Mari just shrugs, not believing that even a man as smart as Michael would be able to break through Bruce’s firewalls. “I doubt it sweetie, but you could try. Now if you could just power it up, I want to meet the dark and handsome guy who is waiting for me there” she says.

Terrific quirks an eyebrow inquisitively, grumbling to himself as he powers up the transporter. “Now I’m definitely going to find out” he says, watching as the woman advances into the middle of the room, stepping onto the pad. He wouldn’t lie, at least not to himself, he couldn’t look away from the gentle sway of her hips and the gentle curvature of her round ass cheeks. ‘Damn, that uniform does nothing to hide it’ he thinks, pondering on whoever this “dark and handsome” man was. ‘Lucky bastard’ he thinks, smiling and waving to Mari as he begins the countdown. 

“You won’t figure it out until the last minute T” she shouts with a wink. “And even then, it’ll only be when I want you to know”. He doesn’t get enough time to respond as the woman’s particles are disassembled at the watchtower and beamed down to Earth where they will be reassembled at their desired location.

“Hmm” Terrific ponders to himself, not willing to let the truth evade him, even in such a trivial matter as who Mari was seeing.

At least he now had some downtime to think deeply on the issue.

**_The Batcave_ **

She could never really get used to how it felt to basically be ripped apart and then reassembled in a completely different place. She fights the dizziness and nausea that bubbles up within her, but which she knows will soon pass. To hurry the process along, she looks up and takes stock of her surroundings, her eyes acclimating to the complete lack of light as quickly as she can.    
  
Bats fly about, disturbed from their perches by her arrival. It was calming actually, as it made the whole are feel much more natural. The cave was beautiful in her opinion, with the glistening rocks and dark crevices. It spoke to her instincts in a primordial way.    
  
Any idea of this being a “normal” cave is quickly wiped away by many of the things that leer out of the darkness. Display cases and other items litter the floor, showing off their contents as if they were war trophies.

In a way they were. 

“Wow” she says to herself, looking up at the giant penny in awe. “I was tied to it” a voice says from behind her. Mari just smiles to herself and slowly turns, her hands on her hips as she appraises the man in the batsuit. “How did the big bad Batman wind up tied to a giant penny?” she asks. He walks forward, towards her but slowly. “It was still early in my career. I was sloppy. One of Two Face’s thugs knocked me out from behind, and when I woke up I was tied to it by my arms and legs. He catapulted it into the air with the intent on crushing me, but I got out and I’m still here” he finishes. 

By this point he is only a few inches away from Mari, and he seemed unsure of what to do. Most of his face was covered by the mask, all except his mouth and chin, but she could still read it through his body language. His hands move to her waist, cautiously and steadily, as if he was scoping her out to see how she’d react.

She had to admit that she was intrigued. The normally suave imperturbable Bruce Wayne acting as if he was a fourteen year old out on his first date. She quirks an eyebrow and smiles, but allows him to continue, wanting to extract some punishment for making her wait three days for another call. 

“A little handsy?” she asks

“Maybe a little” he teases right back, getting on an equal footing again. It soon became clear that Bruce was just as affected by their time apart as she was. “Do you mind if I get handsy?” he asks, a flirtatious glimmer in his eye. Mari just moves her arms up, wrapping them about his shoulders and remaining close. “I don’t mind at all Bruce” she says before she kisses him, lightly and sweetly, though still filled with her passion.

His arm moves about her lower back, pulling her in tightly to him and crushing their bodies together. Mari didn’t mind at all, and in fact reveled in his possessiveness. 

It’s many seconds before they separate, but both remain close regardless, Mari resting her forehead on his chest and chuckling. “What’s funny?” he asks, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “Nothing, well, I guess I was worried when I didn’t hear from you for three days. I...that probably sounds a little needy doesn’t it?” she asks, smiling up at the man. 

Bruce reaches up and pushes back the cowl off of his head, letting her see his face unrestricted. “No. I wanted to call but…” he says, trailing off as he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to tell the woman. Mari reaches up and strokes his bare cheek, wanting to minimize their need for words. “So, what’s this case you needed help with?” she asks before blushing and jokingly glaring up at the man. “Unless that’s just your code for when you need me naked and in bed” she says. Bruce just coughs and reaches back, pulling the cowl back up over his face before letting her go to move back to the computer.

He was trying to pass of the action as being part of getting back to business, but Mari knew the truth. He did it to hide how she got to him.    
  


He reaches down, pressing a button on the computer and pulling up the screen he had collapsed until her arrival. She walks up beside him, resting her hand on the desk while looking up, trying to make sense of the disjointed newspaper articles and other pieces of “evidence”. 

“Alright, I’ll bite” she begins. “What am I looking at? So far, only the Gotham pier is involved in all of them” she says, watching as Batman sits down, ready to pull up the rest while explaining his theory. “Ehh hmm” she says with a smile, causing the man to stop, turning his head to look at the woman. “What?” he asks.

“You’re sitting” she says simply.

“Yes…” he says curiously, not picking up on what she was trying to get at. 

“And a lady is standing” she says, watching with joy as realization sets in. He quickly moves to get up, an apology already on his lips, but Mari is quicker and in a mirror of when she had pushed Flash down before she pushes Bruce back down. “Don’t worry” she teases, leaning in near where his ears were. “There’s plenty of room” she teases, practically pouncing into the chair and turning in the air so that she landed butt down in Bruce’s lap. Her arm instantly goes about his shoulder, while her hand moves to his chest. 

“See?” she asks kittenishly. “We both fit, and it does feel...cozy doesn’t it?” she asks. Bruce just nods, his mind being all business while on the subject of the case. He moves his hand, clicking on the mouse and setting about playing the case file he had assembled. Mari turns serious as her eyes scan the evidence he’d compiled with rapt attention.

“Wait, so someone is stealing shipments of...what exactly?” she asks, noting that the ships manifestos always marked the missing cargo as “Misc”. Batman just lets out a grunt, indicating that he doesn’t exactly know either. Her suspicions are confirmed when he says, “nobody is certain. Not even the captains. When I questioned them they had no idea that whatever it was was even on their ships” he explains.

“Ahh, so someone on the inside then” she says, already throwing away the idea that someone might be lying. ‘Bruce would’ve figured it out if one of the captains were lying’ she thinks to herself. “Exactly, but I do have a clue as to who is behind this” he says, pulling up another photo, this time of the mud that lined the Gotham pier at low tide. In this mud was a footprint, a clawed footprint that didn’t look human in origin, but was definitely from a bipedal.

“The claws” she saws, sitting up in Bruce’s lap to study the indent that the creature’s feet had made in the wet sand. “You can place them can’t you?” he asks, already knowing the answer. She nods and stands up, moving closer to get a better look. “They belong to a..crocodile” she says, confused by the fact. “But crocs aren’t bipedal” she says, noticing that the two prints stood alone and at roughly the same spacing as a standing human being would have if they were standing on the sand.    
  
“Exactly” he says, pulling up another photograph, this time of a sewer entrance just beside the pier. “I need your assistance in tracking this creature, whatever it is” he explains, standing up as well and moving beside the woman, maintaining a slight distance. “And...I wanted some time with you” he admits, prompting the woman to turn and smile at the man. “Well it sounds like fun” she teases, patting his chest and moving out into the cave.    
  


“Not every girl gets to go out on a mystery caper for a date” she says, spinning about and stopping a few feet in front of him. “Soooo...do I get to ride in the batmobile?” she asks. Bruce just nods and gestures to the far side of the cave. “We need to get to the pier” he says, pressing a compartment down on his utility belt and bringing the vehicle, previously hidden in darkness, to life. The engine roars and the lights glare, showing her exactly where to go.

“Ohh yeah!” she shouts, rushing towards the vehicle and admiring it as she got to its side. “I’ve never seen it up close like this” she says, running her hands along the side of the dark car. “You’ve also never been in the batcave before” Bruce adds, coming up alongside of her and pressing the button again, retracting the batmobile’s canopy to reveal the inside to her. “Ohh baby this just gets better and better!” she shouts, jumping over the side and landing in the passenger seat.

She looks around exploringly, her eyes roving over the full dashboard and wondering at the purpose of each and every button. The child in her wanted to reach out and press them, but she was able to reign in that cat like curiosity, especially as Bruce was watching her while he jumped over the side and into the driver’s seat.

‘I’m going to drive this one day’ she secretly vows, wanting to feel the power the car as she was behind the wheel. Bruce closes the canopy, sealing them in before he reaches forward and grasps the wheel. The pedal is pressed quickly enough, and the car goes rocketing through the dark cave, over the raised platform and seemingly into a rock wall.    
  
Vixen’s instincts send her heart racing as she reaches out and grabs Bruce, unable to halt the scream that bursts forth from her lips at the idea of slamming front first into a rock wall. Bruce just smirks and keeps going, secretly pressing yet another button which forces the hidden rock wall outwards, allowing the car to rocket into the night sky before landing on a road. 

She is panting heavily, shocked at the turn of events that had transpired just before her eyes.    
  
The duo move towards the city quickly, leaving the shadow of Wayne Manor behind in the dark. Mari finally calms herself and turns once more to the still smirking Bruce. “I’ll get even for that you know?” she says warningly, though her hands remained on his body. “I know. You can let go of me now” he says, deciding to let her have her retribution when she decided that it was time for it to come. 

“No” she says brattily. “I think I’ll keep them here” she says, punctuating her point by rubbing up and down his kevlar shielded chest and abdomen. It was an uncomfortable position in the seat, or at least it would have been for anyone without access to the flexibility of a cobra, and Mari seemed perfectly content with that.

“Suit yourself” he says, his eyes focusing on the road while his mind remained fixed on the woman beside him. 

So was Bruce.

**_Gotham Pier_ **

She hopped right over the side of the pier, vaulting over the wooden railing and landing with a wet schlop in the muck as her feet were swallowed. “Yeeck” she says, drawing the attention of the caped crusader who casts a glare over his shoulder.

“What?” she whispers harshly. “I don’t have a butler to wash out all my clothes handsome” she teases, not adding the part that she DID just let her assistant handle it. She assumed that the woman just dropped them off at the dry cleaners or something. 

“I’ll have Alfred iron your unmentionables later miss priss” he teases, flicking on the flashlight he had and deciding to abandon stealth for the moment. “Ohh har har. Would a Miss Priss be here in a…” she stops to take a sniff of the air, regretting it instantly as her animalistic sense of smell exacerbates the severity. “Sewer helping you track a Sasgator?” she asks, following along behind the man who leads the way.    
  
They were walking along a concrete outcropping to the side, avoiding the steady stream of filthy water that passes them by to their right. “Sasgator?” he asks, his eyes scanning the darkness while Vixen does the same, relying on her scent from time to time. “Yeah, a bipedal gator? Sasquatch? Gator? The foot print...ohh never mind, I thought it was funny” she says, stopping the man with a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it?” he asks, trusting the woman’s instincts. 

“Down there” she points off towards a sub tunnel, branching off towards downtown Gotham. “How can you tell?” he asks, not doubting her, just curious as to her methods. “Because the scent is different” she says seriously. “Lots of croc crap down this way” she explains. “Then let’s find the source” he says, moving off into the stygian darkness, the only light coming from the beam of his flashlight.

Neither notice the pair of glowing yellow eyes that rise up from the murky darkness, following their every move. They’d been spotted from the first second they advanced into the sewer. 

The couple move on, silently now with only the occasional scuttering of rats to break up the silence. Vixen begins to detect something, the most innate of animal instincts screaming within her of the danger they were walking into. As they enter into an open space something becomes abundantly clear. 

Something big was happening here. The large oval columns dominated the space, which was more of a overflowing river of filth than anything else. Around the columns however, were stacks of shipping boxes, some broken and some still intact. “Bruce..” she says, sniffing the air and coming to instant alert. “There are people down here” she says, though Batman remains silent. They both can smell it now. That sickly sweet scent of death. “Ohh god” Vixen says.

“So many”.

Bruce is silent but he feels that inner twisting of his guts as they move forward and search our the source of such an awful smell. It doesn’t take them long, and soon the light lands on the desiccated and half eaten bodies of numerous individuals, hanging along the wall by hooks or laying on the ground. It looked as if they’d been stored for later use, and Mari couldn’t help herself. She leaned over, grabbed her stomach and retched, the contents of her stomach being added to the stream.

She feels a comforting hand on her back as Bruce leans over and touches her, silently making sure she was okay. She nods at him, feeling disgusted with the situation and herself for showing how out of her depth she felt so openly. “I’m sorry” she says. “No I should be sorry” he corrects. “I shouldn’t have asked you…”

“Hey, no, don’t say that” she says, standing up and collecting her breath, calming herself down even though her eyes linger over the pile of bodies. “I want to be here, and I want to help. I just wasn’t...expecting it” she says, settling on the correct word for what a shock seeing that had been. 

Bruce is silent but nods, looking back towards the shipping boxes and walking towards them with purpose. Mari is quickly behind him, making herself useful to forget what she saw. Bruce is about to use a batarang to jimmy open the top of the wooden box, but Mari beats him too it as she extends her claws and shoves them into the crevice of the box, working it upwards and making loud screeching noises as she pulls the wood from the nails. It finally opens and Mari just smiles self satisfiedly to herself and says, “kitty has claws”

“What?” she asks, turning towards Bruce who moves forward to peer over the edge of the box. “Please! Don’t hurt me!” he hears, and Mari’s heart is instantly set to racing. She jumps up and grasps the edge of the box as well, peering into the darkness and letting her eyes settle on a little bundle which was cowering in the corner. It was a she, and she was wrapped in rags. She couldn’t have been more than eight years old, and as she peaked out over the blanket her matted dirty blonde hair and deep penetrating blue eyes bored right into Vixen’s soul.

She could smell the fear on the little girl and she wanted to cuddle her close and make sure she never felt afraid again. “Ohh sweetie, you’re safe” she coos. “We’re not going to hurt you. No. I’m Vixen and sourpuss over here is Batman” she says teasingly, wanting to put the little girl at ease. “He may look mean, but I can tell you from experience that he’s a big cuddle bug” she continues, drawing a sideways glare from the man. 

“You’re...not going to eat me?” she asks, as if being eaten was all she could fully expect from life. “Nooooo sweetie! No. You’re safe. I promise. We’re the Justice League” she says, reaching her hands down into the box to lift the little girl out. She scrambles further back, afraid of the woman still. “It’s okay sweetie, please, come here” she continues, wanting to coax the little girl to her. This was no place for her and something about her made Mari remember her childhood. 

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“......Veronique” she says, and Mari notices the girl’s British accent for the first time. “That’s a very pretty name” Vixen says. “I’m Mari” she responds. “That’s a nice name too” the little girl says, unsure of herself. “Aww thanks sweetie” Vixen says, keeping up her attempts to calm the little girl while Bruce looks back into the darkness. “I’ll be right back” he says comfortingly, patting Vixen on the back as she continues to placate the still nervous little girl.

He moves off towards the other boxes, checking them for signs of life. He even opens a few, but finds them to have already been opened and their “contents” removed. He looks down and shakes his head, biting back the rage that was slowly building at seeing that little girl in a crate.

He walks back and peaks over, looking down on the little girl as well. Mari watches as he extends a gloved hand down for the little girl to take. “Veronique, please come with us. We want you to be safe” he says, the softness of his voice being uncharacteristic. The little girl looks up at the man, sniffling cutely before she begins to move forward, wanting to let the two adults lift her up out of the crate now.

Batman stops though, when he hears a large splash from behind them and then the hissing of a large creature. “You’re messsssing with my food!” it snarls, and the duo turn to see a hulking beast descending from the water. It was covered in scales and stood at about nine feet tall, towering over the two heroes. Bruce turns back towards the box quickly and says, “stay down” to Veronique, who nods and scuttles right back into her corner. Mari turns to face the creature as well, but not before smiling comfortingly at the little girl once more. “We’ll be right back sweetie. After we kick this thing’s butt” she says with a wink.

She moves up beside Bruce and nods to him, both assuming a fighting stance. “So, you’re the big bad monster down here huh?” Mari asks angrily, wanting justice for all this creature’s victims. “Yesss” it snaps, opening its mouth and exposing its rows of jagged and sharp teeth. “Alright ugly. I’m going to assume you’re not going to go quietly” she says.    
  
No response comes from the beast who just charges forward, its teeth snapping and its claws out, poised to rend flesh from bone. Batman is quick, and two batarangs sing through the air towards their target, imbedding themselves in the tough leathery skin. The creature doesn’t seem to notice, and simply carries on its forward momentum towards the two heroes. 

They both make to move to the side, wanting to avoid his attack before they realize that doing so would endanger Veronique, who was still trapped in the box behind them. ‘No choice’ Batman thinks, throwing himself forward to land a punch on the creature’s snout. The hulking monster feels that, and is stopped dead by the assault as he grabs his nose, trying to staunch the blood pouring out of it. 

  
Mari moves forward as well, wanting to assist the man but not being able to react quickly enough. The crocodile hybrid throws out its hand and catches Bruce across the chest, easily tearing through his kevlar armor and his skin beneath. He lets out a shout of pain and falls back, bracing himself against the column. “BATMAN!!” Mari shouts, charging forward with the speed and strength of a rhino, catching the creature in the midsection. She doesn’t know exactly what happens next, most of it being a blur, but she does rain down a flurry of punches on the creature’s face, leaving it a bloody mess.

The monster roars in anger but is able to bring himself back, tossing the woman off of him and throwing her into the darkness. She naturally recovers, balancing on her feet and hands before thrusting herself back into the fight. 

Her opponent was weary, but had a massive amount of reserve strength to bring forward if he wanted. She had to end this, and quick.

Just as she pounces at the croc, snarling as she does. The beast makes to raise his arms, trying to attack her with his viciously curved claws before a bola wraps about him, securing his arms to hid sides and leaving him unable to fight back or defend himself. She knew instantly where such a boon of assistance had come from, and was thankful for it.

‘I’ll reward him later’ she thinks, slamming into the creature and savaging him once more, putting her full strength into her attack. The monster buckles under her onslaught, and the two fall back into the few inches of sewer water, with Vixen atop the creature pummeling his face. She keeps going, the scent of blood and death all around urging her onto new heights of savagery.

The creature was knocked out already, its body shutting down, but Vixen keeps going, only able to see the horror in the little girl’s eyes and imagining the terror she had to have experienced at the beast’s hands.

“Vixen!” she hears, though it sounds to be coming from very far away. She ignores it, though the voice sounds familiar. “Vixen stop!” it says more insistently, a firm hand grasping her clawed hand by the wrist and refusing to let her get even one more strike in on her defeated enemy. She turns and snarls, her mind asking who would dare stop her from neutralizing her foe. She calms instantly, seeing Batman holding her back with one hand while the other is pressed to his chest, trying to staunch the bleeding through the torn bat symbol. 

“He’s done” he says firmly, looking at the woman with iron in his eyes. Probably disappointment too.

She looks down at the destroyed and bloody face of the crocodile-human hybrid and nods, moving off of her position straddling its waist. “Batman..I’m sorry” she says, not enjoying the look he had given her while she was savaging the creature. 

Bruce says nothing, but he does release her hand and wince, the pain from the wound being severe. “Let me look” she urges, wanting to do something for the man as she moves forward. “No” he says harshly, causing a look of hurt to cross the woman’s face. “Not now” he adds in a softer tone, gesturing towards the crate where Veronique was still secreted. “We need to get her out of her and that in a cage” he says gesturing towards the half submerged croc. 

“You take Veronique and I’ll take care of him” she says, spitting at the sewage soaked creature. “How…” he begins, not sure of her ability to carry such a large being. She just smiles and reaches for her totem, pressing against it and allowing the faraway sound of an elephant to be heard. “Strength of an elephant” she says, grasping the creature by its arm and beginning to pull it, allowing it to become even more sopped in the sewage.    
  
“Besides, I’m more crap covered than you” she sniffs angrily. “I don’t want Veronique to have to deal with my smell right now. And since you smell moderately better, you should help her out of her” she says before looking towards his wound. “If you think you can…”

“I can carry her” he says, moving towards the crate and reaching in. He instantly comes out with the little girl who cradles herself into his chest, causing the man to wince. “I’m so sorry!” she shouts, practically on the verge of tears, but Bruce is quick to comfort her. “It’s alright” he says simply, pressing her face gently into his chest by pushing on the back of her head. “Don’t look” he says, wanting the image of all the corpses to never enter the little girl’s mind. “Mrs. Vixen?” she calls out, her voice slightly muffled by the man’s chest. “I’m right here sweetie” she calls out, dragging the killer behind her.

‘Hmm. Killer. Croc. Killer Croc. Yeah, a good name for this bastard’ she thinks before turning her mind back to the little girl. “I just don’t want you to see me right now. I’m very bratty about my look and I don’t want you to see me covered in poop” she teases, wanting to lighten the little girl’s mood. It works, and a tepid little giggle escapes from the girl. 

Mari thought it was the most beautiful sound.

**_Gotham Pier, One Hour Later_ **

Veronique was seated on the edge of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. A paramedic was next to her, checking her vital signs and just keeping her company.

Vixen stood off to the side, leaning against a wooden post as she watched the little girl, a wide smile on her face. “Well, you’re looking no worse for wear” commissioner Gordon says, walking up besides her. “James Gordon. I know who you are but we’ve never officially met. League business never brought you down this way” he says, extending his hand to the woman. A half an hour ago she wouldn’t have dreamed of taking it, due to her being so filthy. But a quick dip in the ocean had changed that, and she was clean, or at least moderately enough at the moment.

She’d still be taking a vigorous bath very soon.

She takes the man’s hand and shakes it firmly, smiling as she does. “Mari McCabe but you probably know more about the Vixen side of me than the model side” she teases, causing the redheaded man to laugh. “True, true. Regardless of who you are, superhero or supermodel, we’re very thankful you were here” he says, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, offering one from the pack to the woman on the off chance that she smoked. She waves her hand and politely rejects it wordlessly.

“Good for. Nasty habit. I’d say it would kill me before anything else but that would be a lie. I live in Gotham” he says teasingly, looking towards the large truck that had been commandeered to transport the creature. “Just when I thought we’d seen it all” he says. “A Killer Croc. And we didn’t even have any missing persons reports from over this way” he says, scratching his head.

“That’s because they came from out of the country” a gruff voice says, moving up beside them. “Batman” Gordon says simply, waiting for the explanation. “If you send your men in there, you’ll find boxes, large ones. They contained human cargo” he said. “And I’m assuming we’ll find what’s left of that human cargo down there as well” Gordon says with a sigh, crushing out his cigarette. Batman just nods, looking off towards the group of officers who were now busily loading the massive murderer into the truck. “They were loaded at random places, with the cargo being stealthily inserted. It also explains the string of unexplainable late night bank robberies, all of which occurred near sewers and required brute strength to tear off vault doors” Batman further explains.

“So this thing was just ordering takeout. Means he had a local contact” Gordon surmises. 

“I already have a few leads to check out” Batman says, looking towards Mari with a smile. “Hopefully Vixen can remain in town for a few days to further assist. She was instrumental in bringing him down” he says, his face returning to its serious composure. Vixen is able to fight the blush that comes onto her face, having a feeling that she needed to hide her affection for the caped crusader when he was in costume, all to protect her hopefully budding public relationship with Bruce Wayne. 

“I’m sure the League would be okay with that if you put it through the proper channels” she says with a gentle smile, her eyes saying much more. “I have business here in Gotham for the foreseeable future anyway” she adds, knowing that there was no truth to that statement. ‘Eh, I’ll figure something out’ she says to herself.

“Good, we could sure use you. Wow you put a damn beating on that thing” Gordon says in admiration while Mari blushes under the praise. “Thank you commissioner, but onto more important things, what about Veronique?” she asks, worry lacing through her voice.

“That’s the hardest part of all of this” he says. “We questioned her about who her parents are and where she’s from but she has no idea. Not amnesia either, she just doesn’t know. All she said was that her and some other kids were kept in this warehouse, where she doesn’t know” he says with a sigh. “One day she was just put into another box and then apparently sent her. The kid was probably sold as part of some sort of slave ring. The British accent makes us think that she’s from the United Kingdom, but without any proof of citizenship or residency other than an accent, that’s probably a dead end too. Best case scenario? She’ll wind up in the Gotham childcare system” he says with a shrug, sad about it but still being open and honest about how he thought the issue would go.

“An orphanage?” Mari asks, a little scandalized at the fact. “Isn’t there anything that can be done? Besides that? The girl has been through hell already. The last thing she deserves is another one to go through” she says angrily. 

Jim just nods, his eyes betraying the sadness he felt at the situation as well. “I’m sorry Vixen. I really am. I wish things were different but for now? We don’t have a choice” he says, his words falling on deaf ears as the black woman marches off towards the ambulance. “Huh, well, she’s an...and you’re gone” Jim says, turning to find that the Batman was now indeed not by his side but was surprisingly still visible on the pier. He was following Vixen, his hand still on his chest to assist the rudimentary bandaging that one of the one scene responders had been able to do. 

“Huh, well, that’s new” he says to himself.

At the ambulance Mari flashes the paramedic a winning smile, and the man practically buckles under her attention. “You taking good care of this little sweetheart?” Mari asks teasingly to which the man stutters. “Ohh...y.y..yes Mrs. McCabe. Veronique is a genuine doll” he says, not even noticing the brooding presence of Batman there. “Good, very good. Would it be alright if I have a moment with her sweetie? I just wanna sit and talk with her” she says, to which the man readily responds, wanting to make the woman happy. “Ohh of course ma’am of course” he says, standing up and moving back into the ambulance, going to fiddle with something near the driver’s seat.

“Just call me Vixen sweetie. Ma’am makes me sound old” she says, sitting down in his vacated spot and putting her arm around the little girl, pulling her close. “How are you doing sweetie? Are you alright?” she asks, drawing a little nod from the little girl who cuddles into the woman’s side. “You’re wet” she says. Vixen just laughs and rubs her fingers through the little girl’s hair. “Better wet than poop covered” she teases, watching as Bruce sets himself down on the opposite side of the little girl, resting on the bumper.

A moment of silence passes as the little girl’s giggles give way, and Mari begins to worry as she looks up at her. “What’s going to happen to me now?” she asks, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Mari smiles, trying to put on a brave face while fighting the inner turmoil she feels inside. “Well, some very nice people are going to feed you, clean you and give you someplace to stay” she says, hoping that that was the truth and not a lie. 

“But...will it be like the dark place?” she asked, no doubt referring to the warehouse she must’ve been kept in. “No, no sweetie, it won’t I promise” she says, hugging the girl closer. Bruce reaches out and puts a hand on Veronique’s shoulder, rubbing gently in comfort. “It won’t” he says, his voice carrying the assurance for the little girl that Mari knew she couldn’t give at that moment. Mari looks up thankfully at the man, who just nods in return. 

“Okay. I trust you” the little girl sniffles. 

“Hey” Mari says, reaching back and taking a pen and a piece of paper off of the gurney behind her which the paramedic had been using to make notes. She rips a piece off and scribbles her number onto it, handing it to the little girl. 

“If you need me, ever, for anything, call me” she says, taking the little girl’s hand, opening it and then closing it around the folded piece of paper. “Even if you just want to talk, or someone to play with, I’ll be there” she says, kissing the little girl’s cheek. “If you need me” Bruce says, handing over a small communicator device. “You just press that button. And if you lose this, call Vixen to tell her you need me” he says, the little girl taking the communicator as well.

“Thank you” she says, not sure of what to say to her two saviors. It was clear that nobody has ever been this kind to her, and that thought further broke the woman’s heart. “Excuse me, but..I have to get her to the hospital for them to run some more tests. I’m sorry” the paramedic says, coming back out of the cab to speak with them.

“That’s fine. Thank you so much for giving us some time though” Mari says, kissing the little girl’s cheek one more time. “But you make sure she’s safe and happy when she gets there okay?” she says, a bit of warning in her voice. The paramedic smiles and nods, apparently not catching it or choosing not too. “Ohh don’t worry Mrs. This little girl has ice cream waiting for her when we get there” he says, causing Veronique to perk up instantly at the words “ice cream”.

Mari laughs and even catches a sideways glance at Bruce’s gentle but hidden smile. “Bye Vixen” she says, standing up and letting the blanket fall off of her shoulders to hug the woman about her midsection, not able to quite reach the woman’s shoulders even while standing on the back of the ambulance. Mari hugs her back tightly, rubbing the little girls shoulders before letting her go.

Veronique turns and looks at Batman. “Can I hug you too Mr. Batman?” she asks, her blue eyes wide and trusting for probably the first time in her life. Mari looks at him over the little girl’s shoulders, knowing he would acquiesce but deciding to tease the man further. She pouts her lips and makes puppy dog eyes at the man. 

Batman takes one look at Mari and rolls his eyes, moving onto his knees and looking at Veronique at eye level before he leans in and allows the young girl to wrap her little arms about his neck, his own going to her lower back. “Goodnight Veronique” he says, moving back as soon as the little girl releases him. 

She moves back, gently escorted by the paramedic’s hand on her shoulder before he lifts her up into the gurney and straps her in, covering her with a blanket before coming back to close the doors, a simple head nod sufficing as their goodbye. The ambulance’s engine roars to life, and the vehicle takes off, moving slowly off of the pier and into the street, heading in the direction of Gotham general hospital.

Mari and Bruce both watch it until it disappears around the corner.

Mari finally turns toward Bruce. Her mind instantly preoccupied with getting him treated. “Come on there dark and brooding. Let’s get you back” she says, being intentionally discrete over the words she uses just in case someone was listening. It seemed unlikely though. The police were busy searching the dock or already in the sewers. Much too busy to pay any real attention to the heroes.

“Alright, let’s get in the car…” he says, wincing as he reaches down to press the button again, reopening the canopy of the secured batmobile. He makes to get into the driver’s seat but Mari interrupts him with a cough. “Uhh uhh. You get in the passenger seat. Not only are you hurt, but I wanna try this baby out” she teases, launching herself into the spot before Bruce can. “Vixen” he growls, intending on using his Batman persona to bend her to his will.

It doesn’t work though and Mari only coquettishly acknowledges him, her hands already on the steering wheel. “Yes?” she asks. Batman sighs and acquiesces, limping around the other side and slowly sitting himself down in the passenger seat. The canopy closes and the engine roars to life.

Bruce quickly sets about treating his wounds, taking some gauze and other such necessary medicals items from one of the car’s many compartments. “Alfred” he says simply, the car’s two way radio coming to life. “Yes Master Bruce?” asks the butler from the other end. “Please prepare a bath for us and take the rest of the night off” Mari interjects. “I’ll be nursing you tonight. Those wounds aren’t too bad” she teases, rubbing along his thigh.    
  
Bruce says nothing, not being able to countermand the woman becoming something of a habit.

“Miss McCabe?” he asks in shock, hearing the batmobile roar off onto the main stretch of road. “The one and only Alfred” she teases. “Does this have Master Bruce’s approval?” he asks warily, not wanting to go against the man in any way.

“Yes Alfred” Bruce sighs, dapping his wounds with antiseptic and disinfectant. “Very well then sir. I shall prepare a bath. Would you two require any dinner? Or should you wish to move straight on to dessert then?” the older man asks with a teasing tone which makes Mari bust out laughing while it deepens Bruce’s embarrassment. “A meal would be nice Alfred” he says, remaining calm. “Very well sir. I shall see you at home” he responds before the line cuts.

“Ahh you’re so mean to him” Mari teases, speeding carefully along the deserted roads of Gotham. Bruce grits his teeth but knows that this is the woman’s payback for before. “Then again, I’m not anywhere near a good cook, so maybe it’s better that way” she teases, skidding along a right turn that almost flips the car.

“Wow this is amazing Bruce!” she shouts, laughing maniacally. “Maybe I should get a Vixenmobile or something. I’m rich enough” she says.

Bruce remains silent but thinks that that is a horrible idea.

‘Please don’t let her’ he thinks, making a hidden plea to whoever was listening

**_Wayne Manor, One Hour Later_ **

She was perfectly comfortable, which was saying something considering the rather traumatic events of the night. She was clean too, which was another boon, though the ultimate prize was being able to relax in Bruce’s lap.

The warm water, filled with soothing oatmeal and epson salt swirled around them, and after her tender ministrations on him the wound seemed to affect him less. She was careful to not put her weight on his chest, and instead she was nestled into his side, cuddling her face into his neck while she idly rubbed the washcloth over him.

“You have a really nice tub” she says, too which Bruce chuckles. 

“I know. Pretty roomy too which I’m glad for” he says in response, wincing slightly as the washcloth hits him a little harder than intended. “Sorry” she says, pulling it back and letting the washcloth go free, instead now using her hand to touch him. “It’s fine” he says. “You did amazing tonight. Veronique will never forget you” he says.

“I’ll never forget her” she says, enjoying how Bruce’s hands idly start to move all over her body. First her shoulders, which he rubs and squeezes with the expertise of a professional masseuse. “Ohhhh” she moans, feeling his hand dip into the water and over her side, fingers teasing her taut and firm belly as he does. 

“It’s just...I’m worried about her” she admits, relaxing even further against the man. “I do too, but sometimes there is a limit to what we can do” he turning her head to kiss her lips. His eyes are instantly entranced by her firm and round breasts which rise slightly out of the water. “Maybe...maybe there is more I can do” she suggests.

“Like what?” he asks, the situation surprisingly warm despite the seriousness of its subject matter. “A college fund. A birthday party. Who knows. Maybe all of that” she says, indeed wondering at how to make the little girl’s life easier. “Well, any way I can help, either as Batman or Bruce Wayne, let me know” he says, moving his hand up to cup her breast, lightly teasing her brown nipple with his thumb. “Well, it would be a lot easier for me to ask for Bruce Wayne’s help if he was Mari McCabe’s boyfriend” she teases, though there was a bit of nervousness to stain her voice.

“Ohh?” he asks curiously, wanting to stake out the woman’s true feelings in their entirety. “Uhh hmm. I mean, it would fit wouldn’t it?” she asks, talking about them in the third person. “They’re both rich, with a reputation of being fast, wild and frivolous. She was seen with Bruce Wayne in public once already” she says, teasing her thumb along his lip as she turns ever so slightly, her pert ass cheeks exposed above the water as she lays on her belly, using his shoulders to support herself. 

“He’s a really good lay too” she teases, rubbing her nose against his. “And he was there in the morning, still cuddling, which was another plus” she adds, waiting for him to say something.

“Well, I think Bruce Wayne would be an idiot not to see all the logic behind that” he says kissing her back lovingly. “Though I think Batman and Vixen would have to remain separate, to keep up the distance between Bruce and the Batman” he says, drawing a pout from the woman.

“Does that mean you won’t wear the suit for me during sexy time?” she asks, dropping the third person act. 

“Hmm, only if you wear yours” he teases, blazing a trail of kisses along her chin and jawline. “Uhhmmm” she moans in pleasure, urging him on with a hand placed on the back of his head. “So, how does it sound?” he asks.

“How does what sound?” Mari retorts, still lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

“Being mine” he says, making his intentions clear and stoking her inner fire in a way that no man before him ever had. 

She pushes herself back, her hands going to either side of the man’s face while his strong hands hold her by her waist, the water helping them keep their position. She smiles and teases his cheek with her thumb. 

  
“It sounds like just what I need” she says, leaning in to kiss the man she was rapidly falling head over heels for.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gotham City, One Week Later_ **

She was snoring. 

  
With reckless abandon and knowledge that she was safe and alone, Vixen snored. She was laying in her motel room’s bed, only using the room as a base of operations until she found out what to do long term when it came to Gotham. She could do her work from anywhere, and Gotham would actually make it much easier to launch her new makeup line.

Not to mention she’d be closer to Bruce.

The thought of him makes her smile, hugging Mr. Stuffypants, the one childish impulse she allowed herself, closer as she imagines that he was Bruce. “Mmmm, hey handsome” she says in her sleep, her mind going over their first week together.

Patrols at night in costume, and dates at home. She’d been out with him practically every night, and the gossip columns were already going insane. They retraced all of their recent outings all the way back to the charity event at the Iceberg Lounge and we’re calling them the “Wild Couple”, no doubt because of her superhero persona and his history. 

Despite that, their relationship was calm and steady, teasing but comfy. Most of their dates were spent talking well into the night, or cuddling at home while watching a movie. It was a relief to finally be able to be low maintenance, to not have expectations of even better and more with each date. Maybe that was because she was with someone who understood her.

The phone begins to ring, vibrating against the wood of the end table and causing the sound to reverberate even more about the room. “Ugggggghhh” she moans, wanting to sleep in for the day. She begins to paw for her phone, reaching out blindly without opening her eyes. Finally she gets a hold of it and answers it, bringing it to her ear. “Hello?” she asks, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

  
She stops dead when she hears the voice on the other end of the line.

“Vixen?” asks the sobbing little girl, which sends the woman bolting straight up in bed, ramrod straight. “Veronique? What’s wrong sweetie?” she asks, concern lacing through every word as the covers fall off of her upper half. “I’m...I’m just...I don’t know” the little girl says, beginning to cry even more. 

  
“What don’t you know sweetie?” Vixen asks, pushing the rest of the blankets off of her and throwing her legs over the side of the bed, rushing to her closet. She was secretly ecstatic that the little girl had called her, wanting to keep her space to allow the little girl to do what she wanted. 

But...she desperately wanted to be there for her.

“I..I’m scared. It’s so scary here” she says, referencing the hospital where she was being kept for observation. “Nobody talks to me except the doctors. Everyone is so busy. I...I…” 

“I’m on my way Veronique” she says, looking through her closet for an appropriate dress to wear out. She settles on a conservative yellow dress that didn’t seem to be anything special, but to her was her favorite. She slips her purple negligee off and changes slips her panties off of her with one hand while keeping the other on her phone. 

“Alright sweetie, I’m on my way alright?” she asks, picking out the belt that she would tie around her waist of her dress. “We’ll talk all day about whatever you want” she says. “In fact, stay on the phone with me. Tell me about your day?”

**_Gotham General Hospital_ **

The halls of the children’s ward didn’t look too different from any other section of the hospital. Dark, drab and almost falling apart. Only the children’s drawings and the haphazard placement of toys gave it away. It was just as hopeless as the rest of the hospital, though the harried and tired staff did truly try to make it better.

She walks through the hall, having gotten a visitor badge at the front desk. Nobody really knew anything about Veronique Doe as she was called, so when she said that she was simply a friend they had let her right in. 

Being the little girl’s superheroine rescuer did wonders for opening doors as well.    
  
She wore a pair of high heels that clicked loudly against the linoleum floor. She wore a pair of sunglasses and a coat, mostly for the rain that seemed endemic to the city but also for her secrecy. Still, even with all of these preemptive measures, the shapely black women still drew stares and looks. She ignored them, like she always did, so easily able to slip into the “bitchy model” facade if it got her to where she wanted to be.

The room is coming up, and she can see it. Her heart begins to race at seeing the little girl that had occupied her periphery thoughts all week. She holds the bag tighter to her, having stopped at a small store to buy the little girl some things she might want or need. The whole ride she’d remained on the phone with Veronique, talking to her about everything and anything, only stopping when a particularly gruff nurse kicked her off.

‘Reminder to self’ she thinks. ‘Find out who that nurse was and chew her out’.

She finally gets to the room, room 232, and stops, reaching for the door handle to open it. She pulls and walks into the room, ignoring the curious stare of a nurse who was pushing a trolley cart by. “Hi, did somebody order a friend?” she asks teasingly, scanning the room for Veronique. Her eyes settle on the bed closest to the door and she is only able to see a blur as the little blonde rushes out of the bed and rockets into the woman’s arms, taking a flying leap as she latches onto Mari’s midsection.

“You came!” she shouts excitedly, burying her face in the woman’s shoulder. Mari lets out an “oof” of surprise, dropping her bags gently to the side and bringing her hands up to hold the little girl against her. “Ohh sweetie, of course I did!” she teases, nuzzling the little girl. “I’m a genie. You rub the lamp, or rather call the phone, and I come” she says, walking over towards the bed and sitting down, allowing Veronique to stay in her lap.    
  
“Ohh, and I grant wishes” she teases further, getting up for one second and bringing the bags over to the bed, setting her pocketbook on a side table while the plastic bag is brought up. “Wishes?” Veronique asks, her eyes on the bag with all the undisguised curiosity of a child. “Uhhmm. Why don’t you open it and find out what it is” she says, barely able to contain her own excitement at what the little girl would think. She had very little experience in buying what children liked, but she hoped that the toy store had a few things Veronique would like.

“Can I?” she asks, needing to indeed confirm that the woman wasn’t playing a trick on her. Vixen smiles but her heart is filled with sadness and rage. ‘If I ever find out who did this to her…’ she thinks, trailing off as images of violent retribution enter her mind. She reaches out, calming herself by running her hand through the little girl’s hair. 

“Yes sweetie” she says, kissing her forehead. “Consider it an early Christmas, or a late birthday” she says. “I don’t know when my birthday is” the little girl says with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. It tugs on Mari’s heartstrings, and she wants to do something, even something small. “Well, how about this? It’s your birthday today” she says with finality, and Veronique smiles widely. “And this is your first present. From me” 

The little girl says nothing else but reaches forward and gently dips her fingers into the bag, cautious even now in case something wanted to reach out and attack her. Her hands close around something, and she is momentarily confused. “It’s soft” she says, working on pulling whatever the item was out of the bag. 

Mari just continues to smile, bouncing her foot against the floor in excitement as the little girl takes her first present out. “It’s...a lion?” she asks excitedly, bouncing in the bed even as she is unsure of what the stuffed animal was supposed to be. “Yes sweetie it’s a lion!” she says, hugging the little girl close. “It’s so cute! And soft...I love it.. Thank you! Thank you so much!” the little girl cries, standing up on the bed to hug the woman again, neither of them wanting t cease contact with one another.

“Ohh sweetie” she says. “You don’t have to thank me at all”

“Can I name him?” Veronique asks, apparently already having a name in mind.

“Well duh” Mari teases, sticking her tongue out as the little girl giggles and looks at the stuffed toy resolutely, trying to find a name. “I’ll call him…...hmm….Percy!” she says with a triumphant smirk. “Ohh that’s a very distinguished name” she hears from the doorway, turning to see Bruce standing there.

He was dressed in a suit, holding a bundle of flowers in one hand and a bag similar to Mari’s in the other. The black woman just smiles, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Ohh. Bruce. I thought you were busy with a board meeting” she accuses lightly, the man squirming a bit under her gaze. “Well when you told me that Veronique was feeling a little down...I played hooky” he says, moving over to the bed and sitting on the other side of the confused girl, who looks at the man with curiosity.    
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you Veronique” he says, extending a hand to the little girl formally. “My name is Bruce Wayne and I’m…”

“My rich and handsome boyfriend” Mari teases, wrapping her arms around Veronique’s shoulders and kissing her cheek. “Which means I have ways of getting him to spoil you too sweetie” she teases, wanting to keep the interaction fun and light. Bruce smiles and laughs, taking the little girl’s hand in his large and strong one, gently shaking it.

“She’s right. Though a cutie like you? I doubt I’d need her prodding” he says, showing the flowers to the little girl. “I brought you some lilacs. I hear they’re good at brightening up the place. Plus they smell nice don’t they?” he asks, letting her bring her nose to the flowers to sniff. She regards the man warily, obviously having an initial distrust, but she couldn’t fight the feeling that not only was he familiar but that he could be trusted as well.

“Thank you” she says quietly, almost meekly. 

Bruce just smiles and nods. “You’re very welcome” he says, reaching down to take a glass vase out of the bag, moving off into the bathroom to fill it with cold water to put the flowers on her bedside. 

“He’s nice huh?” Mari asks. “I’ve only recently started seeing him. Girl to girl, what do you think?” 

Veronique shrugs, being well before the age of gossip and female solidarity. “He is very nice. Do you like him?” she asks.

“Pfft nahhhhh” Mari teases exaggeratedly. “He’s just my boyfriend because he annoys me less than other boys and doesn’t smell as bad” she teases before busting out laughing. “Of course I like him. He’s such a sweetheart” 

Veronique laughs, covering her giggles behind a small hand that peaks out of the sleeve of her hospital supplied cotton onesie as Bruce enters the room and puts down the vase. “Well, that brightens up the room a bit doesn’t it?” he asks, resuming his seated position on the other side of the little girl. “Now, well, I see that Mari already brought you some stuff but, I brought some things too” he says, bringing the bag up and putting it besides Mari’s.

“We’re celebrating her birthday today” Mari supplies, reaching across to take the man’s hand to squeeze it in quiet appreciation. Bruce just smiles lightly, more a tugging at the corner of his lips and squeezes back. “Ohh is it now?” he asks.

Veronique nods her head in the affirmative. “Well not my real birthday. I don’t know when that is” she says. “Well why can’t it be today then?” he asks, ruffling her hair. “The way I see it, we have presents, but we’re missing something important” he says. “What?”

“A cake” 

“Ohh Bruce, how are we going to get a cake in here?” Mari asks with a smile. 

“Ehh hem” a nurse says from the doorway, warily eyeing the two adults and the young girl. “Visiting is limited with this patient I’m afraid. I have to ask you to leave” she says. She looked sour, with grey hair a severe face and a pudgy frame, and both Bruce and Mari instantly decided that they didn’t like her. “Sorry. We’re staying” he says, turning back towards Mari.

“I can order a cake and ask Alfred to drop it off in a little while. I don’t have anything special planned today, and I want to have something interesting happen so how about we throw our little Veronique a party?” he asks. Mari loves the suggestion and opens her mouth to agree before they are interrupted again by the prudish nurse. “I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. I’m getting a doctor and security” she warns, making to move away.    
  
Bruce stands, his face a stone wall and a storm brewing in his eyes. “Go ahead and get them. Tell them Bruce Wayne wants to make yet another substantial donation to the hospital this year on the condition that you are fired” he warns, causing the older woman to sputter in shock and anger. She rushes off to the find the doctor despite the man’s warning and Mari can’t help but bite her lip as she watches him standing there. 

‘Grrr, nice job tiger’ she thinks, wanting to keep it PG around Veronique. Bruce just moves back to the bed and takes out his cell phone, dialing Alfred up immediately. “I know Alfred, it’s strange but we need cakes at Gotham General. What kind? Well, we need ones without peanuts and a few gluten free ones, you know what? Just get a bunch of different ones, we’ll clearly label them and the nurses will assist us with handing them out to the kids. Ohh hold on” he says, turning back to the little girl. “Veronique, what kind of cake would you specifically like?” he asks, shock registering on the little girl’s face at the momentousness of what was happening to her. 

“Ohh no, please Mr. Bruce...don’t do all that” she says, shyly retreating back into her shell. Bruce was having none of it however, and quickly shushes her. “Nope, I am. Consider this your welcome to Gotham/Birthday party. This city needs to pull out all the stops for you, and who else but its favorite son will pull it off?” he asks.

Before she can voice any other protests, Mari leans in and whispers in her ear. “Let him do it sweetie. Trust me, all the other kids here could use the excitement and fun too dontcha’ think?” she asks, the little girl acquiescing as soon as the other kids were involved. “Alright...do you think I can make some friends?” she asks. 

“Ohh I know it” Mari says right back, happy to see the shell rapidly breaking around the girl. She knew that there was emotional damage that would never go away, and even if she didn’t know the full extent of what she had been through it was heartwarming to see that it could be fixed provided care was given. 

“Alfred still needs to know what kind of cake you want sweetie” Bruce gently reminds her, still holding the phone in his hand. “Umm...chocolate?” she asks, not really sure but having always wanted to try chocolate after hearing about it.

“Chocolate it is Alfred” he says into the phone which was now on speaker. “Very good master Bruce. Is there anything else I should pick up?” he asks. “A few party favors. Gotham’s children’s ward is going to get a little bit more festive today” Bruce says with a smirk.

“Ahh, yes, well even better Master Bruce” the man says before hanging up.

**_Four Hours Later_ **

The room was a bit of a mess, though Alfred was quickly working to clean it. The overtaxed butler was assisted by Bruce and Mari, who scuttled about the room picking up confetti and other random debris from the initially small party.

The nurse had indeed gotten the doctor, who rebuked her as soon as Bruce had flashed a check with an undisclosed amount to him. Mari had added her own check to it, making the doctor positively feral towards the nurse.

Quickly, the staff set about making the ward festive, spreading some cheer as they brought all the boys and girls who could be moved into the main waiting area where they got to celebrate under the watchful eyes of the hospital staff. Pizza and drinks were served before the cakes were brought in as well. 

It had been utterly beautiful to see so many happy children able to forget about why they were in the hospital, and all of them so easily took to Veronique who they considered to be the reason behind their happiness. She’d tried to redirect them to Bruce and Mari, blushingly telling the group that it was all because of them but Bruce was having none of it. He hoisted the cute little girl into his arms and told them that it was all because of her. 

Mari swooned at the sight, and couldn’t help but join them, nuzzling into the man’s side and tickling Veronique’s belly.    
  
The kids who couldn’t be moved weren’t left out, and at Veronique’s insistence she spent some time with each of them, helping them put on party hats and just talking with them in the same way that she had been comforted by Mari. 

It was amazing, to watch her calm and comfort them, shy as she was. It was a hopeless place, children dying from cancer and all sorts of other diseases. But Veronique? She didn’t want them to think about that, and she tried so hard to make them feel cared for. 

She made friends very easily.

Now though? Most of them were asleep, leaving the momentous task of cleaning up the ward to the adults. Mari was bending over to pick up a discarded paper plater, throwing it in the trash bin while Bruce tied yet another garbage bag. “Do you think she had a good time? Really?” she asks Bruce for the tenth time, having wanted this ad hoc celebration to be perfect.

Before Bruce can answer Alfred interjects. “I think that it was utterly perfect, and that all the children had an amazing time. Now, go in and see her. I’ll handle the rest of the cleanup” he says with a smile, joining the nurses and doctors who who were still busily rushing about, they themselves looking rather renewed by the joyous events of the day. 

“Alright, but call us if you need us Alfred” she says, touching the man’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for your help Al. You’re an angel” she says, kissing him on the cheek and causing the older englishman to blush. “Yes well, thank you Mari” he says.

Bruce comes up jokingly besides her, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling the woman into his side. “Do I have competition?” he asks teasingly. “Maybe Bruce. Maybe. Alfred is such a handsome and distinguished man” she teases, winking at the man as she further teases him. Alfred’s blush deepens though he laughs it off.

“Go see the little princess and stop teasing an old man” he jokes, causing both Bruce and Mari to laugh as they head into the room, quietly opening the door and slipping inside. Veronique was passed out on the bed, the covers only up to her belly while her little arms were wrapped around the stuffed lion Mari had given her. She still wore her conical party hat, and even with all the malnutrition she had suffered in the past looked ten times as healthy as when they first saw her.

“I guess the saying is true” Mari says, sitting down on the side of the bed and running her fingers over her cherubic face. “A little party never hurt anybody” she says. Bruce just nods, pulling the blanket up over the little body and gently taking off her hat. He places it next to the flowers on the end table and returns to his position, looking down on the little girl. He looks up though, at Mari, and he’s struck by the love and affection he sees so clearly registered in the woman’s eyes for the girl.

She doesn’t notice, too enraptured by the smiling face of the happy little girl. She leans down and kisses her again, whispering against her ear. “Sweet dreams Veronique” she says, moving back to her seated position. Bruce is right behind her, seeing as she is asleep, he can’t help it and kisses her forehead. “Happy birthday” he says, making sure that the blanket was safely secure about the little girl, who’s head and the head of her stuffed toy peak out from above it.

“Hrrrm, Mister Wayne?” she asks, her eyes not opening as she speaks. “Yes Veronique?” 

“You’re a nice man, with or without your mask on” she says sleepily, smiling before moving back into her dreams. Bruce is shocked and his eyes are open wide in surprise while Mari just holds back her laughter with a hand over her mouth and one on her stomach, her whole body shaking with her laughter. 

Bruce is still shocked, but he pats the little girl’s side gently and stands up, making to move out of the room with Mari at his side. She slowly closes the door, turning to Bruce with a smile as it is finally shut. “She knows” she whispers excitedly, her laughter seeping through. “She knows it was you!”

“Yeah ha ha, now keep it down before you tell the whole hospital” he says, the woman still not able to reign in her laughter. “She’s a little detect...hmmph” she says, being cut off by Bruce’s lips against hers, silencing her laughter in a much more effective way than simply asking her to stop. The two lean in against each other tightly, no space in between them as deepen the kiss. 

As the two separate they remain close, both gently touching the other’s face. “Thank you Bruce” she says quietly. “For what?”

“For making this day so special for her” she retorts. “You did that too Mari. Well, and Alfred” he says, causing both to chuckle. “Good old Alfred” he says, thankful as always for the faithful servant.    
  
“Well, we are all cleaned and primed. Tip top shape” says the man in question from behind them. The duo turn, still in each other’s embrace and appraise the man. “Should I give you a ride to the manor Mrs. McCabe?” he asks with a teasingly lilting smile that promises more ribbing for the man he considered a son.

“Well, it would make getting ready for our “date” tonight a little easier” she says, using the word date to cover the face that they would indeed be going out on patrol. “Hmm” Bruce says, his mind already fixing on getting home and putting on the suit.

“Very well then, it’s settled. I shall take you both home” the butler says, walking towards the exit as Bruce and Mari follow. The doctor is waiting, and though he seems tired he is also happy. “Thank you” he says, stepping forward and taking Bruce and then Mari’s hands successively in his own. “I...well, this ward hasn’t seen that much laughter in a long time” he says, not being able to properly express his gratitude the way he wanted.

Bruce just waves it off, having been more than happy to help. ‘Especially Veronique’ he thinks, the little girl’s giggles and laughter echoing through his mind like the most harmonious of sheet music. “Ohh, before I forget” he says, reaching into his jacket pocket to retrieve the check and handing it off to the doctor. Mari is quick to follow up, the checks going into the man’s hands.

“I don’t know what to say” 

“Well, a thank you would suffice, but to be honest” Bruce begins, clapping the man on the shoulder. “I had so much fun that I should be thanking you. Anyways, I’m pretty beat, and so is Mari. We’re going to head home. We’ll be back in the morning to see Veronique though” he adds with a smirk, taking the black woman’s hand and moving towards the elevator. Mari just waves goodbye to the doctor, getting in one last shout of, “you take care of that cub doc!” before the steel doors close and obscure his view.

**_One Week Later, Gotham Bank_ **

The thug falls back, Vixen packing one hell of a punch. He doesn’t just fall back onto the tile floor though, he falls back and hits right against another of Two Face’s thugs, sending both sprawling onto the floor. Their guns clatter away, and with a fellinesque pounce, Vixen jumps after them, picking one up in her hand and snapping it in half. “SA80s” she says, commenting on the weapons make. “Someone has been buying cheap British surplus” she comments, drawing a quizzical look from Batman, who ducked just in time to avoid the swing of a bat from one of the masked thugs.

“What?” she asks teasingly while grabbing a charging thug by the arm and tossing him, spraining his wrist in the meanwhile. “I know rifles. I collect them” she admits with a sheepish smile. “Would never have guessed” Batman says, throwing a batarang at a thug who had peaked up from behind a desk to let a burst of fire off. “Just can’t let anyone know I’m a second amendment nut in my line of work. I don’t want to get cancelled” she jokes while walking towards him, her face going serious as she grabs a computer monitor and tosses it towards the man. He is shocked at her doing so but watches as it sails past him and straight against a man who had been sneaking up on him with a knife.

“Everyone accounted for?” he asks, nonplussed about the situation.

“I would say so. Two Face wasn’t with them this time. Guess he had better things to do than to help out his...well...help” she says laughing. Bruce remains stoic and nods, looking around at the now knocked out guards. Before they can say anything else, the sound of sirens breaks the night air, and the two know that they need to be out of there as quickly as possible. “Hold onto me” he says, opening up his side to her while readying his grappling hook.

“Don’t mind if I do” she says, melding into his side and wrapping her arm about his waist, her other hand going to grip his shoulder. They exit the same way they had entered, through an open vent in the ceiling. It had really been a surprise for the thugs who had expected maybe the Batman alone, but a few of them were sporting scratches from Vixen that would serve as a reminder that a new hero had taken up in Gotham city.

They rocket into the vent, escaping view just as the GCPD burst through, weapons already drawn. 

“Put down the weapons and…!” one shouts, his service pistol already drawn. “Uhh...Pete? They’re already down” another officer says, putting his hand on the other man’s wrist to lower the pistol while holstering his own. 

“Damn” he says, monitoring the room and the general position of the incapacitated goons. “Well, we know who did this” said yet another officer, entering with the handcuffs he had and also a few zip ties, their being more men to bring in than they had restraining devices.

“Do you think they need an ambulance?”

“Some of them sure do” the first officer says, kneeling down to study one of the few who was still conscious. He was grabbing one of his hands with the other. It was clear that it was broken from how it dangled, though the whimpering of the man gave it away. The officer reaches down and removes the man’s mask, looking the scared practical kid in the eyes. “So...you met the bat huh?” he asks, chuckling at the wide fearful eyes. He nods, swallowing his pain for a second to talk. “Yeah, but he wasn’t alone!” he shouts insistently.

“Yeah, he usually brings his own crew with him. Smaller and less violent than your bosses’ usually are” he says while casting an appraising eye over the other prone figures who were being attended to by police and the paramedics who had arrived on scene just after the police. 

“No” he says fearfully. “It wasn’t one of the other’s. She was...I don’t know like some sort of freaking jungle cat!” he says, a paramedic coming over to kneel on the other side. “All the guns they were carrying are snapped or broken in some way. Real knock off shit. Who you been buying guns from? Dollar general?” the obviously grizzled vet asks as he begins to dress the man’s hand for transport. 

“I don’t know but, anyways, this freak! She’s got claws and everything! Like a lioness or something” he says.

“You need to start reading a bit more pal” the officer says, looking towards the medic who nods, giving the man the sign that he was ready for transport. The officer hauls the goon to his feet, sadistically enjoying the whimper of pain that the movement draws from the man. “We got a new hero in town. On loan from the Justice League or some crap. Vixen. You’d know that if you read more than the funny papers. You just met her and got up close and personal. She put down that giant croc thing by the pier. Anyway, you’re under arrest asshole”

**_On The Roof Of The Gotham Bank_ **

She smiled to herself, always enjoying this part of the job, though she much rather preferred it to be done openly with pictures taken and hands shaken. But, she realized that it had to be a little different now, especially with how her partner worked and how important secrecy was to him.

‘Besides’ she thinks, remembering how she got to drive the batmobile through the city. ‘There are other perks’.

“Well, that’s a job well done” she says, making a show of wiping her gloved hands off of nonexistent dust. “Hmm” Bruce says, standing on the ledge and looking down, the perfect image of a dark, watchful protector. She rolls her eyes and moves towards him, interrupting his brooding to poke him in the midsection. He is taken off guard and jumps back, surprising Vixen.

“Ohh, is someone ticklish?” she asks devilishly, raising her hands in a threatening manner. “Mari..” he says warningly, still in his much more gruff mood. “Dun nuh” she says, advancing on him. “Stop” is his response. 

“Dun nuh, dun nuh, dun dun dun dun” she continues, leaping at him and managing to catch him by the midsection. Her fingers instantly get to work, searching out sweet spots where his skin was not as armor plated by his suit. The sound she hears is almost heretical, and she knew nobody would ever believe her if she told them about it, but Batman, the dark knight, was laughing.

“I’ve found your weakness” she teases in a singsong voice, though she finds her advantage to be only momentary. With reflexes that match or exceed her own Bruce reaches out and grabs her wrists, spinning them so that she squirms under him, though he pins her easily by her wrists. 

“And I found yours” he teases, a smirk slightly tilting the corners of his mouth. “Ohh, what’s that?” she huffs, a smile on her own face. “You leave your right exposed” he says critically, wanting to give her tips on how to further prevent being taken off guard.

She is silent for a second, her face neutral and calm until she begins laughing. “Leave it to you. We were having a moment and you turn it into a training session” she says, leaning her head up to capture his lips, enjoying their position all the more because of the easy access it provided her to him.    
  
He kisses her back instantly, no longer needed to be coaxed to affection as he had been in the opening “nervous” phase of their relationship. Slowly he pulls back, with Vixen still reaching up for him, refusing to let him get away. In this way they trade a few more light kisses, until she can’t stop him again and he stands up, offering her his hand.    
  
She takes it and he pulls her up, the city seeming to be brighter tonight for some reason. “I’m going to do that everytime you do that brooding thing you know?” she teases, elbowing him in the side.

“The brooding thing?”   
  


“Yeah, the brooding thing. When nobody is watching, how you just sit there and look tough. I repeat...nobody is watching except me, and I’ve seen you in a party hat in a suit, giving piggy back rides to kids in a hospital. To crooks, you may be the big bad Batman but you’re just Bruce to me, and that’s even better in my opinion” she teases, patting his chest.

He opens his mouth to protest but closes it, knowing that eventually she’d get him wrapped up in some sort of ridiculous sentence and use circular reasoning to confuse him. He wasn’t sure if she was able to do it because her mind was quicker than his, or that she was so easily able to distract him with how gorgeous she was.

He knew the answer already.

She was too attractive for him to win a mental sparring match with.

“Speaking of, she was asking about you today” Mari says, sitting down on the ledge and crossing her arms over her chest. “I wanted to go today but I overslept” he says, the apology already in his voice. “I can pop over tonight maybe..if I’m quiet I can sneak in” he begins before Mari cuts him off. “Don’t wake her up. She’s been having nightmares. It’s hard enough for her to sleep as it is” she says to which Bruce readily agrees, setting down next to the woman. 

“They have her on Triazolam” he says, having looked into it himself. “She still has the nightmares though and she told me that it’s easier at the hospital, but she still doesn’t like it there. Bruce...I’m worried about her. They’re going to send her to an orphanage next” she says.

Batman nods, sighing deeply. “I know. I know. Whenever I see her she asks me about it” he admits. “She asks me if the kids there are nice and if she can make friends there and even if she can still visit the ones in the hospital”.

“She asks me the same thing whenever I’m there. It’s funny. When we’re there together, all she wants to do is play and have fun. But when we’re there with her on our own? It’s like she is afraid of the world” she says, knowing that Vixen and Batman had quickly come to represent safety to the little girl. When only one was there she only felt half safe. 

“Bruce...I’ve been thinking about something” she says, wanting to broach the subject very carefully. “I’m going to adopt her” she says, not wanting to let any loaded silence fester between them. She wanted to be very clear with the man she had come to trust very quickly. He does remain quiet, mulling over the words in his head. “That makes two of us. I’ve been thinking about it myself” he admits, causing her to smile. ‘Two of a kind’.

“Mari” he says, turning his head to look at his girlfriend. “This will be tough for you” he says.

“Why?” she asks defensively, her hands on her waist. “I can take care of her. I have more than enough money to spoil the crap out of her and then some. I can be there for her Bruce. I know it” she says, hearing a chuckle from the man. “That’s not what I meant Mari” he says, causing the woman’s anger to deflate. “Ohh, well...explain yourself then” she says.

“You’re an unmarried woman who is a super model AND a superhero. I want to say that that kind of thinking isn’t in the system anymore, but it is” he admits. “They’ll look at those facts and ask if you’d be putting her in danger by taking her into your life and they’d ask if you’re morally able to raise a daughter”.

“Pfft” she says, showing what she thought of the argument. “I don’t do porn Bruce. Hell I don’t even go near anything if less than a quarter of my body is covered” she says. “I know, but still, the argument will be made” he says, thinking of it rationally and logically as he always does. “And you’re a superhero. Openly. They’ll fixate on that and use it to say that criminals will use her to get to you. That is something that has more merit than the other two arguments”.

She deflates a bit, looking out over the city towards the hospital where little Veronique was hopefully asleep. “So...do you think it’s hopeless? I don’t have a chance?” she asks.

“That’s not what I said” Bruce corrects, moving towards the woman and rubbing her shoulders, pulling her back into his chest. “What I am saying is that if certain other variables fell into play, your chances would be even better” he admits.

“I’ll do anything I have to Bruce” she says, meaning every word. “I want her to have a better life. I know what it feels like to be in her shoes, at least a little bit. If I can help just one innocent...just one, my life would have been worth it”.

“It already is but I understand what you’re saying” he admits. “But there isn’t anything you can do persay to better your chances, but there is something Bruce Wayne can do” he says, drawing her attention as she turns her head in his arms. She’s looking up at him, waiting for his words. “If Bruce Wayne AND Mari McCabe were to adopt her, she would have two parents, which would instantly put us on a better footing with the decision makers. She would also have one “non hero” parent who doesn’t have that strenuous of a schedule” he teases, taking any malice out of the words about her schedule with his look.    
  
He idly rubs along her shoulders and arms.

“There’s also the fact that I’m Bruce Wayne. That opens doors in and of itself” he says, not being adverse to trading off of his name if it accomplished something. 

“Bruce...I can’t thank you enough for this” she says, not knowing what to say before she suddenly gets nervous. “But don’t think that you have to rush things between us because of that!” she says, worried about how such a sudden and big step would impact their relationship. They had only been officially an item for a few weeks, and to go from that to parents in almost a blink? That was frightening.

But so was the thought of that scared and alone girl, not sure if she could really count on the people around her and if they would come the next time. 

“I know” he says simply, brushing the worry off as inconsequential. “It doesn’t change anything between us” he says, wanting to walk that fine line. “We can still let what have grow and develop while doing this, and if it doesn’t work out, we are both adults who can put Veronique ahead of our differences” she says in agreement. 

“Well, that’s settled then. We can go to the office of Child Services and get the ball rolling tomorrow” he says. He seems suddenly nervous and she wants to calm him with whatever the worry on his mind is. “What’s wrong?” 

“Well, it might also really help our case if Veronique will have a single home” he says, causing Mari to get an inkling of what he was driving at. “The manor is very large, and Alfred would like someone to pamper” he says. “Ohh you overwork that man as it is baby” she says, reaching up to rub along his chiseled jawline. “Well, the overwork comes more from worry. Alfred is in his element when he has someone to look after and Veronique would certainly keep me, you AND him busy” he says. 

“So you want Veronique to live with you?” she asks, knowing that it was the right move but not liking the fact that she wouldn’t live under the same roof. ‘Well, I’ll be over there often enough’ she thinks, placating herself.

“Yes” Batman says before continuing. “But her mother should be there too” he says, drawing a confused but rapidly blooming happiness to spread about the woman’s face. “Are...are you sure Bruce?” she asks, unable to keep her heart from beating faster and faster. He nods, knowing that this was the right move.

“The tabloids will talk” she teases, turning in his arms until they were face to face with one another, their lips and nose brushing while her arms go to their favorite spot around his broad muscled shoulders. “They’ll say that I’m after your money. Call me every name in the book” she says.

“Does it look like I care?” he asks in a deadpan voice. “Aside from the fact that you have more than enough money of your own. It could very well be me after your money” he says, mentally writing the theories behind such a story.

“Maybe I’m a degenerate gambler and I’ve lost all my family’s money to...Roman Sionis” he says, trying to fill in the blanks on a nonexistent but surely to be thought about theory. “Now I need to marry rich to make it right”.

“Hmm, well maybe I have a dark secret of my own?” she asks, already enjoying their impromptu game of mad libs. “Maybe I’m running away to Gotham and into your arms to avoid a powerful jilted lover back west” she teases. 

“Or maybe...maybe I’m just falling head over heels for you and I’m afraid to say it because it might be too much for the night and it also might be too soon” she admits with a blush. Bruce just smiles, bringing his gloved hand up to rub against her cheek. “Maybe I feel the same way. Maybe for the first time in a long time I don’t feel so lonely. But maybe I want to save those three words for a very special occasion” he says

“Don’t save them too long” she warns. “I’m going to explode if I have to keep them in too long”

Both trail lazy kisses over one another’s face, enjoying the cool night air that contrasted nicely with the hot day that Gotham had experienced. “Ohh god” she says, beginning to laugh. “What?” he asks. “The League” she explains. “How are we ever going to live this down with the League? They might have an inkling that we’re together, if any of them stop to read the gossip rags, but then we’re going to drop the bomb on them that we’re already co-parents to”.

Batman is quiet before he closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m going to have to deal with Queen and West on top of Diana” he says, knowing that those three would give him a particularly good natured hard time. “T is going to flip. He knows I had a secretive date, now that he knows it was with you? He might fume”.

“Why is that?”

“Ohh he hates you”.

“Why?” Batman asks, a little shocked at the revelation. He could count the number of times he’d interacted with the hero known as Mr. Terrific on one hand and have fingers left over. Vixen just shrugs. “Not really sure. I think he’s jealous that you can do as much as you can” she admits. 

“There’s also the fact that he’s always wanted to get me in the sack, and I’ve kind of flirted with the idea and him from time to time so that’ll make it double worse” she teases.

“Double worse isn’t grammatically correct” he says, still pondering why someone like Terrific could possibly envy him. “It was grammatical” she teases, sticking her tongue out. “It was verbal. As in said not spelled”.

“You know what I meant” he moans, causing her to smile widely. “And you know what I meant” she says before smiling even wider and kissing him. “We’re going to be parents!” she says excitedly, her mind already telling her to go and get Veronique and bring her back to Wayne Manor. 

‘Too bad we have to follow the rules for this’ she thinks, knowing that the tight rope she had to walk was not going to be the easiest balancing act of her life. She was just glad that she had Bruce there to lean on when she needed it. 

He just smiles, looking out towards the east and the noting the brightening of the sky. “We better get going” he says. “It’s almost daytime” 

“And you need some sleep to go see Veronique today. Do we tell her the good news or keep it a secret?” she asks, wanting to burst into the hospital room now and tell the little girl everything. She also wanted to ask for her permission, though she hoped and prayed that the answer would be yes. 

“We should keep it to ourselves, just for now” Bruce says. “Just in case something unexpected happens. We don’t want to get her hopes up only to have to tell her that things have changed”

“They won’t” she says forcefully, as if her will could shape the outcome and prevent any snags in the machine. “We just can’t hurt her Mari” Bruce says, showing a softness that she once would’ve labelled as uncharacteristic but now that she knew the man would say that it was at the very core of who he was.

“Let’s go home” she says, moving out of his arms and walking towards the rear of the building, the sounds of the police below warning them that they were about to come up to do a rudimentary search and sweep. Batman stays behind for a minute, admiring how Mari’s rear end looked in her suit. He couldn’t help himself. She just naturally oozed seduction in ways that he couldn’t really compare to other women. 

“Im driving” she calls out, taking a leap and a roll off of the side of the building, grappling onto the fire escape bars as she went. Bruce just shook his head and rushed after her, once more priming his grappling hook for the descent down to ground level where the batmobile was parked.

**_The Next Morning, Gotham’s Office Of Child Services_ **

Kimberly Williams was old, and today? She felt every day of her sixty five years. Everything around her was old. The faded walls, the brick exterior and even the kitten calendar that she was sure had hung on the wall for at least the past twenty years. She couldn’t tell exactly though, the dates were all scratched out until only the kitten remained.

“Hang in there” it read, and she scoffed at the sentiment. “Hang in there. For how much longer?” she asks herself, taking another drag on her cigarette before stuffing it out in the ashtray and leaning back in the chair. It would be another long and fruitless day at the front desk. Gotham was as usual, hopeless when it came to childcare. Most couldn’t afford to feed the kids they already had, while the others were interested in fostering for the sole purpose of monetary gain from the city or state.

She’d seen it all in the course of working here, and was a far cry from the young and optimistic young girl who’d wanted to help out poor kids. 

The sound of high heels clicking against the linoleum are the first cues to her that someone was in the building, though the thumb of a much more solid shoe joins it soon after. She doesn’t bother looking up, figuring that it would just be another foster home request for more money or aid. “Excuse me, miss?” a voice asks from before the desk.

“We ain’t giving away anything anymore honey” Kim says, waving her hand dismissively as she looks at the newspaper. “What they give you is what you got. You’ll just have to make due” she says.

“Uhhm...we’re not here for a handout. We’re here to inquire about adopting a child” the woman says, drawing Kim’s attention as she looks up. Mari lowers her sunglasses and smiles, dressed nicely with a fur shawl about her shoulders. Bruce comes up beside her, a dapper picture as well in his suit. Both were overdressed for such a run down place, but that was the point. Mari had suggested that they “awe” with their mere presence to increase their chances. 

If it were up to Kim alone it would’ve worked already.

“I’m Mari McCabe and this is my boyfriend Bruce Wayne” she says, introducing the man who needed no introduction. “And we want to enquire about a child who recently entered your system. A Veronique Doe” Mari says. “Ohh uhh...yes, of course...I can.. I can call in Miss Gretzel to see you” she says, wanting to hand this over to the agent as soon as possible. It shocked her how she’d almost forgotten what to do.

Still, maybe things weren’t as hopeless in Gotham as shed originally thought.

“Yes, that would be very kind of you” Bruce says. “Tell her that we have all the necessary paper work to get the ball rolling”. 

“Yes, of course Mister Wayne. I’ll tell her”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one a new series of stories staring my two favorite characters, Batman and the Question, falling in love with different heroes. The more well known female heroes will be paired with the Question in their respective universes, whereas the less well known are going to be paired up with Batman. If you have any suggestions, and you like these, please let me know! 
> 
> The order is:  
> Question:Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Supergirl and Zatanna 
> 
> Batman: Fire and Ice, Vixen, Katana and Mera


End file.
